Dragon Ball Spirits
by Kira of the Sky
Summary: Yusuke Urameshi is about to find out he is more than just a human. With this revelation, many harsh battles follow including against the mother of Frieza.
1. Yusuke a Saiyan!

Dragon Ball Spirits

Episode 1: Yusuke a Saiyan?

Yusuke Urameshi, 14 years old, has had amazing power and strength since he was born. Because of this, he was made spirit detective of Earth and has killed many dangerous demons. Why is Yusuke so strong? He will find out soon.

It is a bright and beautiful morning outside of Sariasake Junior High as Yusuke Urameshi sleeps on the rooftop as usual. Keiko runs up to the roof to find Yusuke

"Yusuke you're cutting class again?"

"What's the point of going? I always get yelled at by those damn teachers for falling asleep. Koenma has me pulling all nighters for petty criminals."

"You should at least make an attempt to come to class! You may learn something that will help you someday with a case"

"Oh give me a brake Keiko."

"Idiot! (Who does he think he is? He makes me so angry. I want him to come class so I can see him.)"

Across the universe, a planet is being attacked by a deadly force. Two aliens, Dodoria and Zarbon are attacking the planet's main city, destroying everything and everyone. Another alien with white skin, long white dreadlocks and a long white tail descends from her ship. Zarbon and Dodoria kneel before her like they did there former master Frieza.

"Lady Blizera, We still can't find the object you want. These people are a powerful race and our men are having difficulties."

"Mine as well M'lady."

"Idiots, do you think I restored you two to fail me this way. Now find those beans or I'll tear off your heads!"

"Yes ma'am at once."

Dodoria and Zarbon fly off ahead of their men and start fighting. Both of them kill many of the people easily one by one.

"I'm having fun! To bad it has to end."

Dodoria picks one guy up by his head and crushes it in his hand.

"Don't be so greedy Dodoria. We have to ask them where those beans are."

One of the people attempts to kick Zarbon but he grabs his leg and breaks it.

"Tell me where the Spirit Senzu is."

"Ok, please spare me and I'll tell you. They're in the cultivation center over there."

"Thanks for your help."

Zarbon blasts the person into many pieces.

"Fools."

"Stop playing around and get on the ship you morons!"

"Where we are we to go next?"

"We are going Earth to take revenge on those who killed my husband and sons."

On Earth, Piccolo sits and meditates above a waterfall. His calm state of mind is suddenly interrupted by a horrible power that he senses."

"Hmm….What!? What is this large energy I feel!?"

Without hesitation, Piccolo flies towards the Lookout to find Dende. Without warning, Piccolo lands with a loud crash that has Dende and Mr. Popo running out.

" Piccolo what's wrong?"

"You're not going to believe this but I felt a ki that feels just like Frieza's but with more powerful."

"We have to alert the others."

Piccolo quickly flies around the world to find Goten and Trunks. A few hours later they arrive at the Lookout.

"Where's Vegeta?"

"It's nice to see you to Piccolo. My dad's not coming because he says you're getting old and you're full of gas. He said if there really is someone like Frieza he would have felt it. I haven't exactly felt this energy either. What about you Goten?"

"Nope. Krillin and Yamcha don't want to fight and we can't find Tien and Chaoutzu."

"I don't exactly know what I felt but it felt like Frieza with spirit energy. Goten, Trunks, it's time you confront your sons and bring them back here so we can train them. They have the power needed to handle this threat. (Goku, where are you when we need you?)"

Suddenly King Kai starts talking from the Otherworld.

"Now that everyone is gathered I can explain things. This force that you feel is that of Frieza and Cooler's mother, Blizera. She has been attacking many planets to collect a type of senzu bean that whoever eats it shall gain a great mass of spirit energy. Spirit energy can negate the power of normal ki. So the tiniest person with enough spirit energy can defeat even a Super Saiyan!"

"Whoa, thanks a lot King Kai. Uh Piccolo I haven't seen Atsuko since we departed on our bad terms years ago."

"I don't care Goten! Go get Yusuke and bring him back here!"

Yusuke arrives at his apartment with an irritated expression on his face.

"I'm home mom."

"You're home so soon again? Who made you angry this time?

"Keiko and her stupid "go to class Yusuke" lecture."

"She does that because she cares you know.

"Whatever, I'm going out."

Goten flies around the city as he looks for his son.

"Where is he? Ah! There he is!"

Yusuke walks down the street as Goten flies overhead and lands in front of him.

"Hey son!"

"Who are you and what do you mean by son?"

"What? You don't recognize your dear old dad?"

"No, I never knew my dad or seen a picture of him."

"I think Atsuko will recognize me."

"Are you some kind of demon out to get me?"

"No why?"

"Because you came flying from the sky and you're pissing me off!"

"Hey wait, look at this."

Goten pulls out a picture of him and Atsuko at a hospital with a baby.

"Hey that's me and my mom. Alright let's go talk to my mom, but if you're lying to me you're going to have your ass kicked."

Yusuke and Goten arrive at Yusuke's apartment and Goten doesn't want go in.

"What are you doing? Aren't you coming in?"

"Uh, well, do I have to?"

"Get inside!"

Yusuke pushes Goten through the door and Atsuko stares at him. A furious expression is flashed on her face and she then throws a liquor bottle right at him."

"YOU BASTARD!!! I'll kill you! I told you to never come back! You were always training and never around! It's all because of your idiot father!"

"So I guess he is my dad."

"I wonder if Trunks is having this much trouble?"

Yusuke has just been told the truth of his birth and his father Goten, who is the son of Trunks?

2-He is Also a Saiyan?


	2. He is Also a Saiyan!

Dragon Ball Spirits

Episode 2: He is Also a Saiyan?

A huge evil energy is heading for Earth. Goten and Trunks must confront their estranged sons in order to train them for the upcoming battle. Goten confronted Yusuke but who is the son of Trunks?

In a huge moutain forest, Trunks searches around for someone.

"I know he's here I can feel his demon ki."

Suddenly a dark shadow leaps from one tree to the other.

"There he is."

Trunks flies after him as the shadow jumps through the trees with lightning speed.

"Hey Hiei stop! I just want to talk."

Hiei stops and jumps out of the tree.

"Who are you and what do you want from me."

"You're so moody just like my dad, son."

"Son? I'm not your son."

"Oh really? I can prove it to you."

"I'll prove it myself."

Hiei draws his sword and lunges at Trunks. Just as Hiei's blade gets to his face, Trunks draws his sword and knocks away Hiei's sword.

"How did you do that!?"

"With a lot of training."

"No way someone like you can..."

With a look of shock on his face, Hiei notices that Trunk's sword looks just like his.

"That sword, it's exactly like mine. Just like the sword my father gave to me! Where have you've been all my life when Yukina and I have needed you?! So much of my pain could have been avoided for me and Yukina."

"I'm sorry I was never there for you Hiei. I didn't know you were still alive until yesterday. I was forbidden to see your mother and Yukina. I thought you were dead. Just be patient until the day I'm ready to tell you everything."

Tears start coming from Trunk's eyes and he quickly wipes them away.

"We can talk about the past later. There is a huge energy source heading for Earth. We can't fight it because we don't have spirit energy like you and Yusuke."

"I don't have spirit energy. I have demon energy running through my body."

"You also have Saiyan and human blood. With training you will be able to wield the latent spirit energy within yourself."

"So you want me to become as strong as you to defeat your enemy."

"She is all of Earth's enemy. Blizera plans to destroy Earth and get revenge for the deaths of her sons."

Back at Yusuke's apartment, Atsuko yells at Goten as he cowers before her.

"You never wanted to see me and Yusuke! All you ever wanted to do was train like your idiot father! That's why I left him Yusuke!"

"Oh so your a washed-up martial artist. That explains a lot."

"Well I have always meant to visit but I could never find the time with the Earth constantly in danger and since your mother always seems to be violent and drunk."

"Don't give me that load of crap! Did you know your son was dead for some time!

"Yes and that's why I need him now."

"Need me for what?"

"Well you are the spirit detective for Earth right?"

"SHHH! Would you shut up?! My mom doesn't know anything about me being a spirit detective. So can it before I kick your face in, dad."

"Ok, well we're going to go talk, bye."

Goten grabs Yusuke and they quickly fly off towards the lookout.

"So what is going on anyway?"

"A powerful alien named Blizera is heading for Earth in order to take revenge for my dad killing her sons. The problem is for some reason we can't fight her and you can. Piccolo will explain the rest."

"Great my next mission is coming from a musical instrument.

Yusuke and Goten land on the Lookout. A few hours later Trunks and Hiei arrive.

"Hey Hiei what the hell are doing here?"

"Well it's funny. The one with the purple hair is my father and I'm here to train for an upcoming battle against a really powerful alien."

"Hey Piccolo where are you?"

Piccolo comes out from inside followed by Mr. Popo and Dende.

"Are they ready to train?"

"We just repaired the entrance to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber so it's good to go whenever the training begins."

Yusuke points and starts laughing at Piccolo.

"Hey look it's the Green Goblin!"

"Shut up! You're in my training camp now!"

Hiei shoots Yusuke a dirty look.

"Yusuke, cut the theatrics. You, Piccolo is it? Explain what's going on.

"Are we going to done by seven? I've got to take Keiko to a stupid movie."

Piccolo just looks at Yusuke with annoyance.

"There is an alien with mass power heading for Earth intending on killing us all and you're worried about a stupid movie!"

"Yeah yeah yeah. We heard all this before. No thanks, I'm out of here."

Koenma starts talking from spirit world.

"Yusuke you idiot! This is a serious threat to the Earth and you will protect it!"

"Dammit Koenma!"

"Just do it. That's and order!"

Episode 3: The Training Begins


	3. The Training Begins

Dragon Ball Spirits

Episode 3: The Training Begins

Yusuke and Hiei have met there fathers for the first time in their lives, but it is not a time to catch up. It is time to train. Blizera the mother of Frieza and Cooler is heading for Earth to take her revenge on the Saiyans.

At the Lookout, Yusuke, Hiei, and their fathers enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Yusuke walks around and just grumbles.

"What is the weird place?"

"It's called the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Goten and I once trained here in order to try and defeat another monster called Majin Buu. In here time goes much faster than in the real world."

"I see, it means we have more time to train."

"Are you all ready?"

Trunks appears right behind them and knocks them both down. Yusuke gets right up with angry expression.

"What kind of cheap crap was that?!"

"Is that all you two can do? That's pathetic."

"You sucker punched us you idiot, but that won't happen again."

Trunks appears behind Yusuke. Yusuke throws a few punches and kicks but Trunks easily dodges them all. Then Trunks kicks Yusuke across the room.

"We have a lot to work on. Yusuke you will train with Goten and I will train with Hiei."

Goten and Yusuke stair each other down.

"We have a lot to cover. First we have to build up your speed so we're going to do a little heavy gravity training. Hey Trunks can I borrow a gravity machine capsule?"

"Sure."

Trunks tosses a capsule over to Goten. Then Goten presses the button on the capsule and in a small explosion of white smoke, a big round machine appears.

"Is that some kind of space ship?"

"Well kinda."

"Kinda? What are you going to probe me?"

"Must you always be so gloomy? It's a gravity training capsule."

Goten and Yusuke walk into the capsule. Goten walks over to the panel and types 100g on the panel. Suddenly Yusuke is pulled down to the ground and he tries to get up.

"Wh…at the he….ll?"

"Hey what's wrong? I can handle this gravity no problem."

"Tu….rn it o……ff!"

Goten turns the gravity down to 20g and Yusuke slowly gets up.

"What the hell did you to me?"

"I just turned up the gravity so we could train and become stronger as we get used to the gravity."

"I still feel heavy."

"I turned it down to 20g so you can handle it."

"I'm getting seriously pissed off!"

As Yusuke starts to train under gravity with Goten, Trunks and Hiei are busy sparring with each other. Trunks lunges at Hiei and they start punching back and forth until Hiei is knocked down into the ground.

"Come on Hiei you have to use all your strength and anger if you are to…"

With great speed, Hiei almost hits Trunks from behind.

"You better be careful father, or I might chop you apart."

"You may be strong but you can't match my speed. You have a long way to go to become a Super Saiyan."

"Just what is a Super Saiyan?"

"I'll show you."

The ground starts to shake and pieces of rocks start to float up as Trunks yells and his hair turns golden yellow and his eyes turn green.

"My god! What a power."

Trunks stands there as a golden aura surrounds him and blows his hair around.

"To become a Super Saiyan you must feel your anger swell up and explode."

"My anger."

Yusuke and Goten both stop training when they feel the massive power.

"What is that energy?"

"It feels like Trunks just transformed into a Super Saiyan. I kinda feel sorry for Hiei."

"A Super Saiyan?"

"Yeah like this."

Goten transforms into a Super Saiyan.

"Whoa! How do I do that?"

"With training and your anger."

"My anger?"

"Yeah, have you ever been in a fight and suddenly your power rose when you where in danger or angry."

"Yeah that's happened to me a lot."

"Whenever you get strong and angry enough you will transform into a Super Saiyan."

"You need to transform into a Super Saiyan if you want to defeat Blizera. Frieza, Cooler, and King Cold could only be defeated by a Super Saiyan."

"Alright I will train to become a Super Saiyan."

With a look of determination in his face, Hiei becomes more serious about the training.

"I need my anger to sky rocket. No problem I've had so many dramatic experiences I can just explode."

A few months within the hyperbolic time chamber passed as few weeks passed in the real world. Blizera's ship approaches the Earth.

"My revenge will soon be realized and all the Saiyans will die!"

Blizera has arrived in Earth's orbit, but are Yusuke and Hiei ready to fight her?

4-Blizera Arrives


	4. Blizera Arrives

Dragon Ball Spirits

Episode 4: Blizera Arrives

A huge round spaceship arrives in Earth's atmosphere. Inside are Blizera and the mechanically restored Dodoria and Zarbon.

"We've arrived at Earth m'lady."

"Good, now land in one of there biggest cities so we can attract the monkeys' attention."

The ship descends from the sky and starts to land in the city. Suddenly Piccolo is awakened from his meditation.

"They're here! Dende, go get the boys out of the time chamber now!"

"But Piccolo, they're probaly not ready yet."

Suddenly Trunks and Goten walk out with their sons slung over their shoulders.

"We're ready and so are they."

"They're such little troopers. Yusuke even gave me a big bruise."

Trunks looks up in shock as he feels Blizera's power.

"Ugh! They're here already! Hey Dende, heal us real quick!"

"Take those two to Koren's and get some Senzu beans. They will heal them faster than I can."

"Let's go."

Back in the city, Blizera's ship lands and Zarbon and Dodoria step out.

Zarbon and Dodoria fly above all the people gathering around the ship.

"In the name of Lady Blizera you must all die. Do not hate us for this but hate the Saiyans who killed her family."

"They are the ones who killed you."

Both point their fingers and shoot ki blasts into the crowd, killing many people.

"Come out Saiyans!"

"Lady Blizera is going to kill you and every one of these pathetic humans!"

Goten and Trunks fly into Koren's tower with Yusuke and Hiei.

"Hey Koren we need some senzu beans please."

"My my, you are just like your father, no manners and always expect me to hand over my precious senzu beans. Well since the world is in danger and you said please hear you go. I expect nothing less than success from the son of Goku."

"Thanks Koren. Eat this Yusuke."

Goten shoves a senzu bean in Yusuke's mouth and Trunks puts one in Hiei's.

"Man, you two roughed them up good."

Yusuke opens his eyes and jumps up with strength returning to his body.

"Yeah I'm back to life baby!"

Koren pulls some clothing out of a drawer.

"I got some new clothes for you two. Here you go."

Yusuke and Hiei dress in twin sleeveless martial arts uniform, Yusuke's green and Hiei's black.

"Thanks mister cat. This is just my color."

Hiei looks over his uniform.

"It does suit me quite good."

"Now go kick some alien butt."

Yusuke, Hiei, Goten and Trunks fly out of Koren's tower and towards the city. Blizera walks out of her ship and faces the crowd.

"People of Earth, you have two choices. Tell me where the Saiyans are or die. Which will it be?"

Bulma steps out of the crowd and starts to shout at Blizera.

"Who do you think you are to come to our planet and kill us just because your evil sons were killed. I'm a mother to and I would be angry but your boys had it coming. Frieza tried to kill us until my boy cut him into pieces!"

An evil smirk crosses Blizera's face.

"So you know the Saiyans?"

"Yeah I know the Saiyans but I'm not telling you anything!"

"Then you must die."

Blizera extends her finger and shoots a death beam at Bulma, but she disappears all of sudden.

"What?! How can a puny human do that?"

"Hey, I'm up here!"

"Mom, please don't make her angrier."

Trunks just floats around in the air holding Bulma.

"Mom, go home!"

"No way I'm staying!"

"Whatever, but don't blame me if you get killed."

All four Saiyans land in front of the spaceship.

Zarbon steps forward and stands face to face with Trunks

"You stupid monkeys can't possibly hope to defeat us now. We're stronger than before."

"You're Zarbon? My dad is the one that killed you and I think I can do just as well."

"You're Vegeta's son? I'll be happy to tear you apart!"

"Rough him up Zarbon and leave his corpse to me."

"Yes m'lady."

"Bring it on!"

Trunks and Zarbon rush toward each other and meet with a series of lightning fast punches and kicks.

"You're stronger than your father was then, but not strong enough!"

"Really you fool. AAAAGGGHHHH!!!!!"

Trunks transforms into a Super Saiyan and kicks Zarbon in the head leaving a huge foot print.

"Dirty Saiyan!"

"You wanna try that again?"

"Damn you!"

Zarbon tries to punch Trunks again only to be met by Trunks hand into his gut. Zarbon pulls away and lands back on the ground.

"I didn't think I'd have to do this."

Zarbon starts to build his power and the ground underneath begins to shake.

As Zarbon and Trunks do battle Hiei has special surprise for Blizera.

5-Hiei's Awakening


	5. Hiei's Awakening

Dragon Ball Spirits

Episode 5: Hiei's Awakening

Zarbon crouches down in a stance and starts powering up. As he does this, his body begins to bulge and his face turns monstrous.

"You cannot defeat me now that I'm in my ultimate form and no Saiyan can beat me now."

"You are such a fool. You've never faced a Super Saiyan."

Trunks power starts going through the roof.

"That can be right! A Saiyan shouldn't have this power!"

"You see now Zarbon why Frieza was so afraid of us. This is the power that sleeps in all Saiyans including our sons!"

"No damn you!"

Zarbon rushes at Trunks but he disappears and kicks Zarbon in the head again. Trunks then flies down and sends his fist into Zarbon's chest and unleashes a huge ki blast. Zarbon falls out of the sky with just a smoking heap of him left. Dodoria stands there in fear.

"That was to easy."

Yusuke becomes impatient.

"Hey when do we get to kick some ass?"

"You two have to fight Blizera and not waist your strength on those small fries."

Dodoria's face becomes filled with raged.

"I am no small fry!"

"Is that a challenge?"

Goten takes a fighting stance.

"You Saiyans killed Zarbon again and I shall avenge him."

"Wow you must be really strong or really stupid. I mean your buddy just got deep-fried by Trunks."

"Enough! I will kill you."

Dodoria flies at Goten and unleashes punch after punch but misses.

"Oh are we starting yet?"

"You dirty monkey. Augh!"

Doria shoots a big huge ki blast at Goten, but before it hits, Goten transforms into a Super Saiyan and catches the blast.

"Hey cool we're going to play catch! Here catch it!"

"Oh no!"

Dodoria tries to run away but Goten throws the blast back and knocks down.

"So you come to our planet, kill our people, and sulk at the loss of your own and think that's unfair. You're a hypocritical monster!"

Goten eyes turn serious and he starts powering up.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-HA!!!"

The big blast rips through Dodoria incinerating him.

"Expect the same Blizera. My dad has told me many stories about Frieza and Cooler. Your weakness is that you can never defeat a Super Saiyan."

"My sons were weaker than me and that lazy bum of a husband was the weakest of them all. I have a new type of power that you cannot defeat."

"We know all about your new spirit energy and we came prepared."

A puzzled look comes over Yusuke's face.

"Prepared?"

Hiei shoots a look at Yusuke

"He means us you dimwit. We have spirit energy that we can use to fight her."

"Are you not nervous about this at all? Can you even use your spirit energy yet?"

"Better than you think. We can beat her. Her spirit energy isn't as strong as ours."

"So a couple of little boys are going to fight me."

"Yeah and we're going to kick your ass Blizera!"

"Tough talk coming from a little monkey."

Yusuke notices that most of the crowd that wasn't killed was still there watching.

"(We can't fight with all these people around) Hey Blizera follow me if you want to kill me."

Yusuke flies out of the city followed by Blizera, Trunks, Hiei, and Goten.

"Just where does that fool think he's going?"

"He's leading them away from the city so we can fight her without being distracted by the people."

"I see. He was always such a sentimental fool."

They fly out until they get to a wide open area and they land. Back at Sariaske Junior High, Keiko walks down the hall with an angry look on her face.

"Yusuke you jerk! Where are you?!"

Botan flies down toward her.

"Hey Keiko, Yusuke is on a mission right now."

"What kind of mission? He's been gone for weeks now!"

"I can't tell you. It's more dangerous than any mission he's had before."

A TV in a classroom next to them starts a news report.

"I'm here on the seen at the outskirts of West City where aliens from space are invading the planet. It's seems that four fighters have come to try and defeat these aliens."

"That's Yusuke. He's fighting the aliens at West City! I'm going!"

Suddenly Trunks comes up to the camera and smashes it while Goten is waving at it. Yusuke walks up to Blizera and takes a stance.

"Alright you stupid alien cream puff let's go!"

Hiei walks in front of Yusuke.

"I will fight her first."

"What?! Come on I'm the spirit detective here!"

"You don't have the power. Stand back and watch."

The ground starts to tremor and pieces of it start to rise up as Hiei starts raising his power.

"All my pain, all my strength will explode! (Yukina, Mother!) AUUUUUGGGGHHHHH!!!!!"

Hiei's hair starts to flash yellow-gold and back to black.

"Prepare Blizera for your worst nightmare come true!"

Hiei's hair turns bright yellow-gold and his eyes green with fury and a yellow aura surrounding him. Hiei has become a Super Saiyan.

Hiei has become a Super Saiyan, but will his power be enough to stop Blizera?

6-Super Saiyan Hiei


	6. Super Saiyan Hiei

Dragon Ball Spirits

Episode 6: Super Saiyan Hiei

Hiei stands there with a yellow aura shining like fire around him and with fury in his green, pupil less eyes staring at Blizera. Yusuke just stand there in amazement.

"Holy cheese! Your power is just awesome!"

"Blizera, I have nothing personal against you except that you want to destroy the Earth and I will protect my home and the people I hold dear."

"I didn't know Hiei could be this sentimental."

"Well Saiyan, my vendetta is personal. I must take revenge for the deaths of my sons and husband."

"You don't care about them at all. All you care about is your pride."

"What did you say pathetic Saiyan?!"

"I'm saying all of your family was based on pride and when all three of them were killed by Saiyans you couldn't take it. Now you're making the same mistake as all of them."

"Curse you! You shall die now!"

Blizera raises her finger at Hiei and fires dark black purple beams at him. Hiei dodges all of them so fast that it appears he barely moved. Yusuke could barely make out his movements.

"Holy crap! I didn't even see him move!"

Hiei rushes at Blizera and punches her in the face then she slaps him with her tail.

"I must admit that you're good Saiyan, but you're not good enough!

Blizera disappears and reappears behind Hiei and starts to punch him but Hiei dodges and they lock into many punches and kicks. Hiei then knocks Blizera down to the ground and shoots many ki blasts into the hole that Blizera made when she hit the ground.

Hiei: Huh? Is she dead already?

A huge dark ki blast shoots out of the hole and hits Hiei. Blizera ascends from the hole surrounded by a spirit aura.

"Stupid Saiyan, did you really think I would die so easily."

"Frieza and Cooler seemed to from my father's stories."

"Damn you! You'll pay for those dirty insults against my family!"

Blizera and Hiei once again lock up in punches and kicks as Yusuke and Goten continue to watch.

"Ah man I can only hope to do that."

"Don't worry son, with more training you can catch up with Hiei."

Back in West City, Keiko arrives with Botan.

"Keiko, remember you only get to say hi and were leaving. Yusuke will tear my head off when he sees I brought you here."

"He'll be glad to see me. Look at all this destruction. I hope he's alright."

Keiko walks up to Bulma.

"Um excuse me did you see where those fighters went?"

"I'm sorry I can't tell you that, because it will be dangerous for you to go after them."

"I don't care I need to see Yusuke. I don't want him to be killed by some monster."

"Yusuke, Goten's son? No it's too dangerous. You can come back to my place and watch from my satellites."

"Thanks I'm Keiko."

"I'm Bulma. How do you know Yusuke?"

Back outside the city both fighters continue evenly matched and both exhausted.

"Had enough boy?"

"You've only begun to see my true power."

Hiei unwraps his arm and a black energy starts to form around his hand.

"What is that?!"

"Oh hell, the dragon flame! Hiei's about to smoke her ass!"

"DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!!!"

A huge dark dragon bigger than anyone he has summoned comes from Hiei's hand, swoops down, and covers Blizera in the dark energy.

"DIE!!!"

"What! NO! NOOOO!"

A huge crater is made by the explosion and Hiei falls out of the sky in exhaustion. Yusuke rushes toward him and catches him before he hits the ground.

"Hiei! What's wrong!?"

"Nothing, I'm just out of power, that's all."

"You smoked that bitch good."

Blizera flies up out of the hole and lands in front of Yusuke.

"Are you sure?"

"How are you not dead?!"

"It's your turn Yusuke. I softened her up for you. She doesn't have as much spirit energy as we do, but she is a lot more power than us. You better kill her or I will kill you."

"Thanks. I'll kick the rest of her ass that didn't get burned off by your dragon. Alright, I'll finish this little barbecue."

Yusuke raises his spirit energy and a white-blue aura surrounds him and he points his finger at Blizera.

"Spirit GUN!"

A huge white blast heads for Blizera but she knocks it away with ease.

"Things like you that don't know how to die are annoying you know."

"You're just as stupid as the rest of those monkeys."

"There's one thing different about me, I'm royally pissed and when I'm angry no one leaves alive. Shotgun!!"

Many small white energy blasts heads for Blizera, but with her huge amount of speed she knocks all of them away.

"I think I will make your death a most unpleasant and slow one."

"Well I've died once and it wasn't a big deal.

"Well then we don't have a problem."

Blizera raises her finger and aims it straight at Yusuke as he stands there with anger in his eyes mixed with a little fear.

Blizera and Yusuke have finally started the final round but who will come out the victor?

7-Yusuke's Rage


	7. Yusuke's Rage

Dragon Ball Spirit

Episode 7: Yusuke's Rage

Blizera and Yusuke stand there just staring each other down.

"I've had enough of this you old hag. You've hurt my friends and you want to destroy the Earth. Spirit WAVE!"

A huge white energy surrounds Yusuke and he aims his fist right at Blizera and fires.

"Urgh, Uh-Oh!"

Blizera barely holds back Yusuke's blast as it starts to push her back.

"Stupid little boy! How can you generate this much spirit energy?!"

"When I stop to think about it I really don't know!"

Yusuke pushes harder and harder draining every last bit of energy he has in the wave as the Earth begins to shake.

"Curse you!"

At Capsule Corp., Bulma, Keiko, and Botan sit watching the TV broadcast of the fight.

"Wow this sure is something people. A young teenage boy seems to be repelling the alien with a huge energy attack!"

Trunks tries to stop the newscaster.

"Hey! How did you get another camera?!"

"Hey you can't do…."

Static covers the TV.

"Oh no, Yusuke! He's in trouble!

Keiko jumps up, runs out the door and steals one of Bulma's car as Botan tries to stop her.

"Keiko, stop!"

"Hey bring that back! (Goten will never forgive me!)"

She drives off wildly and screaming.

"Help me! Augh!"

"Keiko!"

Yusuke continues to push his spirit wave into Blizera but he is starting to lose power.

"Yusuke, stop! You're going to kill yourself!"

"We have to help him Goten!"

Trunks fires a few ki blasts at Blizera and she starts to lose some of her balance.

"You damn dirty apes!"

Goten charges up a big kamehameha wave

"Ka-me-ha-me-HA!!!"

The huge kamehameha wave blasts Blizera and knocks her back. Yusuke's spirit wave covers Blizera and explodes creating another huge crater in the ground.

"I'm so tired!"

Yusuke falls back on the ground as Keiko comes driving by.

"Yusuke! Wake up!"

"Keiko? Hey I'm just a little tired. That was the first alien ass I've kicked and it wore me out. What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm just glad you're safe."

Some rocks in the crater break apart and Blizera flies out of the pile.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH THIS!!!!"

"Ah hell. Keiko, run!"

" I'll make you suffer before I kill you!"

Blizera points her finger at Keiko and shoots her through the chest.

"KEIKO NO!!!"

Yusuke goes up to Keiko and tries to wake her up.

"Keiko. Keiko! Please open your eyes. UGH NOOOO BLIZERA!!! AGGGHHHHH!!!"

Yusuke yells louder and louder and the ground shakes harder as he yells louder. His hair starts shining gold-yellow and a yellow aura surrounds him. Through his rage, now Yusuke has become a Super Saiyan.

"No! Not another one! Ha! Why am I worried? The other one was a Super Saiyan and couldn't beat me. It's time to die Saiyan. Huh? Where did he go?"

Yusuke appears behind Blizera and punches her hard in the face.

"You horrible bitch! You killed my friend. Now I'm going to make your death slow and painful!"

Yusuke starts punching and kicking Blizera and then throws her down into the crater.

"It's over Blizera I will kill you once and for all. SPIRIT WAVE!!!"

Yusuke's extends his palms and his spirit energy is formed into a huge white ball in his hands and then all the energy is released at once and is fired at Blizera.

"I WILL RETURN AND FIND A WAY TO KILL YOU ALL!!!"

Blizera disintegrates under the power of his spirit wave.

"She's finally dead, but why am I still so angry!"

Yusuke looks over at Goten with rage in his eyes.

"It's all your fault "dad"!"

Yusuke rushes over to Goten and tries to hit him.

"Yusuke, calm down. I know your girlfriend being killed is tragic, but we can bring her back to life."

"We can? Coming back to life isn't easy and she isn't any special case like I was!"

"We'll just use the Dragon Balls."

"Dragon Balls?"

"When they're all gathered we can summon the eternal dragon and he can grant any wish including bringing people back to life."

"Really?! Don't worry Keiko, I'll bring you back if it kills me!"

"You did good son. You made me proud and I hope we can get to know each other better now."

Blizera is dead! Yusuke has to find the Dragon Balls to bring Keiko back to life but what enemy from the past has the last one?

8-Where is the Last Ball?


	8. Where is the Last Ball

Dragon Ball Spirits

Episode 8: Where is the Last Ball?

A few weeks went by as Yusuke, Goten, Trunks, and Bulma went searching for the Dragon Balls. They have found all but one that doesn't seem to be on the dragon radar. Someone must be keeping it hidden. Bulma works on her computer and sighs in frustration.

"I just don't get it. Where is that stupid ball?!"

"Mom calm down. We will find it somehow."

"I bet someone like Emperor Pilaf is keeping it hidden somewhere."

"If Goku were here, he could find them."

"Well Goku had to take his little trip with Shenron."

"Come to think of it, isn't it strange that the dragon balls just mysteriously reappeared?"

Yusuke flies in from outside.

"So did you find that stupid ball yet?

"Not yet."

"I want to bring Keiko back now!"

"Yusuke, you must calm down. We have lost our loved ones many times before and we have always used the Dragon Balls to bring them back. Where's Hiei?"

"I don't know. He disappeared a few days after the fight with Blizera. He said something about becoming stronger. I guess he was mad that I was able to kill Blizera and he couldn't."

"He must have run off after you suddenly got stronger than he did. It was the same way between Vegeta and Goku."

"Yeah dad was really angry when Goku turned Super Saiyan 3."

Bulma's dragon radar on her computer starts to blink with the location of the last ball.

"I found it!"

Suddenly a person appears on her computer screen that looks just like Rando's human form. A shocked look flashes over Yusuke's face.

"It's Rando!"

"I am not Rando, I am the real Shorun. Rando stole my appearance in order to become Genkai's student. I have the Dragon Ball that you seek. I hid it because there is a powerful demon after the Dragon Balls. So meet me at the following coordinates and I will give you the Ball."

The image disappears.

"Whoa wait! Come back!"

"Calm down Yusuke. Who is Rando?"

"He was a powerful demon that killed 99 psychics and stole their power. He tried to become Genkai's apprentice and learn to use her power, but I killed him during her little tournament."

Goten flies in.

"So did you find the last ball?"

"Hey Goten did you find Hiei?"

"No, I guess he really wants us to leave him alone. I couldn't even sense his ki."

"Well we found the ball and we're heading out."

Goten, Trunks, and Yusuke fly out of the house and towards the meeting place.

"Goten, Yusuke says that this guy might be a powerful demon so be on your guard."

They fly out into the middle of a huge forest and land in a clearing that looks like a big tournament ring.

"So where is that little shrimp?"

"Hey Shorun! Get out here and give us that ball or I'll kick your ass like I did your brother!"

"Hey I didn't raise you to be so rude!"

"You didn't raise me at all!"

"I'm right here."

Shorun walks out of the trees and into the middle of the ring with the Dragon Ball in his hand.

"Just one question before you give us the ball. What's with this fighting ring?"

"I have a little condition before I give you this Dragon Ball. You must defeat me in a match."

"That's it? Just kick your ass? Ok, if you insist."

Yusuke and Shorun take their fighting stances and then like lightning they both collide elbow to elbow.

"Not as strong as you use to be huh Rando?"

"Rando is dead, I am the real Shorun."

"You have a lot of power for a shrimpy little psychic."

They both fly up kicking and punching at each other. Yusuke warps behind Shorun and punches him to the ground.

"I want that Dragon Ball now!"

Yusuke tries to punch Shorun, but he rolls out of the way and Yusuke shatters the ring with his punch.

" His power feels just like Rando's."

Suddenly Shorun disappears and appears behind Goten and steals the bag with the other Dragon Balls in it.

"Hey, give those back!"

"Hey give those back to us you little bastard!"

"These Dragon Balls are mine now and you can't steal them back from me."

Shorun disappears and reappears behind Yusuke.

"I'm to fast for you."

Yusuke tries to throw a punch at Shorun but he warps across the ring.

"Rando!"

"I told you I'm not Rando. I'm his brother and my name is Shorun."

Suddenly Shorun transforms into a demon that looks just like Rando except that his face has red markings and his hair is dark blue.

"Just try it puny human."

"Believe me this has only just begun."

Rando's brother has appeared and captured the Dragon Balls. What evil wish will he make with the Dragon Balls?

9-Shorun's Dark Wish


	9. Shorun's Dark Wish

Dragon Ball Spirits

Episode 9: Shorun's Dark Wish

Yusuke stands there with a look of shock and confusion.

"So, you really are his brother. Oh hell."

"You should be afraid Yusuke Urameshi. I am much stronger than my brother will ever be. My power level is even above yours."

"Don't count on that!"

Yusuke flies over and tries to punch Shorun, but he dodges all the punches easily and then kicks Yusuke in the face.

"Weakling, I'll kill you and bring back my brother with the Dragon Balls."

Trunks and Goten both rush Shorun.

"We can't let him do that!"

"No we can't!"

Trunks and Goten both attack at the same time, but they are both beat down as well. Then Shorun forms an energy blast in his hand.

"Now die!"

Suddenly Shorun's arm is cut off by a quick dark shadow.

"Argh! Who the hell did that?!"

Hiei lands in front of Shorun with his sword drawn.

"That would be me."

"Well I'll just have to kill you to. After I rip off all your limbs!"

Suddenly Shorun's arm grows back and then he rushes Hiei. Hiei transforms into a Super Saiyan and knocks Shorun hard to the floor. Hiei looks over at Yusuke.

"Yusuke, why didn't you just turn into a Super Saiyan and kill him easily."

"Funny you should ask, I can't."

"You can't?"

"That first time was a spur of moment kind of thing."

"I see, you have yet to master it as I have. I will take care of this."

Shorun stands up and puts his hands open on the sides of his face. Trunks recognizes this type of technique.

"Watch out!"

"Solar Flare!"

The bright light blinds all of them and Shorun flies away.

"He's gone and so are the Dragon Balls!"

"This is great! My plans are going well despite the Super Saiyan."

Shorun lands in a wide area and sets down the Dragon Balls.

"I summon you Eternal Dragon Shenron, grant me my wish!"

With a roar of thunder the sky blackens and the Eternal Dragon ascends from the Dragon Balls and coils itself into the sky.

"SPEEK NOW YOUR WISH."

"I wish for my brother Rando to be resurrected!"

"IT SHALL BE DONE."

With a big flash of light Rando appears in front of Shorun.

"Shorun, what's going on?"

"You have come back to life brother and you and I shall take revenge on your death."

Suddenly Yusuke flies down and as the others fly by.

" What the hell is that?!"

"It's the Eternal Dragon. It can grant two wishes that anyone desires."

Yusuke flies towards the dragon.

"Stop! Don't make a wish! Crap, it's Rando!"

"SPEEK NOW YOUR SECOND WISH. "

" Huh, I didn't know there was second wish. What should I wish for?"

Before Shorun coukd decide his wish, Yusuke makes one of his own.

"I WISH FOR KEIKO TO COME BACK TO LIFE!!!"

"IT SHALL BE GRANTED."

With another huge flash of light Keiko appears right in front of Yusuke and then Shenron disappears and the Dragon Balls spread across the world once more.

"Yusuke what's going on?"

"Keiko, you're alive!"

"Alive? Was I dead?"

"You don't remember being shot by Blizera?"

"No I don't. You're scaring me Yusuke!"

"Sorry to break up this little reunion, but it's time I kill you!"

"Hey dad, take Keiko home right now."

"Alright just give me your hand."

Goten and Keiko start flying away.

"Whoa you can fly?!"

"I've been waiting and training in hell for this moment. I will leave your heart beating in my hand until it beats it's last beat."

"Easy brother, I want some of them to."

Korren contacts Trunks with telepathy.

"Trunks can you here me?"

"Huh? Is that you Korren?"

"Yep, and I have something for you and Goten back at my place."

"Alright I'm coming. Yusuke, Hiei I'll be back."

"Don't worry, Yusuke was able to take one of them back before. Yusuke, you should really try to become a Super Saiyan."

"I'll try, but I have to get angry first."

Shorun rushes towards Yusuke and Hiei.

"Now you die!"

The fight is about begin. Which team will win? The Saiyans Yusuke and Hiei, or the evil brothers Rando and Shorun?

10-The Dark Brothers Unite


	10. The Dark Brothers Unite

Dragon Ball Spirits

Episode 10: The Dark Brothers Unite

With a mighty roar the warriors begin their battle. Hiei easily outmaneuvers Shorun and beats him down to the ground. Yusuke has trouble fighting Rando.

"What's wrong human? I thought you were stronger than this."

"You haven't seen it all yet."

"Maybe I will bring the beast in you out myself."

Rando points his finger in the air at Keiko and begins to power up a spirit gun blast.

"No! You bastard!"

As Shorun fires the spirit gun at Keiko, Yusuke jumps in the way and tries to hold it back.

"I just brought her back! I'm not losing her again!"

Yusuke snaps, transforms into a Super Saiyan and pushes the blast right back at Rando.

"Ah! Take this!"

Firey orbs appear in Rando's hands and he shoots them at Yusuke. They all hit him dead on and create a big explosion.

"Finally I have killed him!"

Suddenly a ki blast comes out the smoke and hits Rando through the side of the chest and Yusuke comes walking out of the smoke with tattered clothes but with no scratch on his body.

"Is that all? I thought with all the time you spent in hell you would have been stronger than that."

"But you are just a pathetic human! How can you be this strong?"

"Shut your ugly face!"

Yusuke picks up Rando and punches him in the face. Hiei comes walking up behind Yusuke dragging Shorun behind him.

"It took you long enough. I was done with my opponent ten minutes ago."

Hiei throws down Shorun's body in front of Rando's.

"That's it?"

"Solar Flare!"

Shorun's light blinds Yusuke and Hiei as Rando and Shorun run away.

"Crap! Oh well if they come back we'll just kick their asses again."

Shorun and Rando land and walk into cave in the mountains.

"That stupid spirit detective! No wonder you lost to him!"

"Losing to him was a fluke. Pond scum got in his ears."

A mysterious voice booms through the cave.

"Do you want the key to defeating them?"

"What?! Who said that!"

"It was me."

A tall man with black spiky hair with a long dark blue coat and armor underneath walks in.

"My name is Kabbich, and I happen to know a way for you to obtain victory. This technique was used by those Saiyans before."

"What is a Saiyan?"

"A Saiyan is the warrior race that used to reside on the planet Vegeta before it was destroyed and both those boys you fought are descended from the Saiyan race. I myself am one the few surviving Saiyans in existence."

"So why do you want us to kill those Saiyans?"

"I want to become the only Saiyan left in the universe. I want to create a new superior race of Saiyans that I will rule."

"So show us this technique already."

"The technique is called fusion. It can be done between two people with similar size and strength. These earrings will enable you two to fuse together. Here watch it for yourself."

Kabbich pulls out a small device and a hologram shows Goku and Vegeta fuse into Vegeto and beat up on Super Buu. Then Kabbich pulls out a pair of black potara earrings.

"So how about it? Do you want to try them on?"

"Where did you get these things?"

"I created them using the remains of the earrings the Saiyans were using. Mine should have more power though."

"Alright let's try them."

Rando and Shorun fly out of the cave and towards the nearest city.

"We'll have to get there attention before they come out and play."

"Sounds like fun brother."

They land in the middle of a street and a driver slams on his brakes.

"Hey get out of the road!"

"Die!"

Shorun blasts the guy's head off. As Yusuke and Hiei arrive.

"You bastards!"

"Just when we were going to have some fun."

"I don't know why you want to be killed so badly but I'm happy to do it."

Yusuke and Hiei transform into Super Saiyans as Rando and Shorun put on the earrings.

"What's with those earrings? I can feel a strange energy coming from them."

"Well I guess they just have a fetish for accessorizing."

Rando and Shorun are thrown together by the earrings power and they fuse into Shorando. They look just the same except their hair is half blue, half red.

"Holy crap! That's a big power boost."

"Careful Yusuke, it looks like it won't be so easy now."

Hiei and Yusuke both launch forward for an attack, but they are both out maneuvered by Shorando.

"What the hell?"

"There is no way you can defeat me now you little pieces of trash. I'm going to kill you and everyone you care about! At last I shall have my revenge!"

Shorando's power is much greater than Yusuke and Hiei. Can they find a way to combine their abilities and defeat Shorando?

11-Yuei is Born


	11. Yuei is Born

Dragon Ball Spirits

Episode 11: Yuei is Born

Out in the field that Yusuke and Hiei fought Rando and Shorun, Kurama and Kuwabara arrive and look around at the damage caused by their fight.

"Whoa just look at this place."

"It seems you were right about this large energy source Kuwabara."

"Looks like someone got angry at the ground and blew a big hole in it. Whoa! I can sense a huge energy source coming from that city!"

"Yes I feel it as well. Let's find our what it is."

Back in the city, Yusuke and Hiei are still trying to fight Shorando but they keep getting knocked down.

"Enough of this nonsense. It's time for you to die! You shall taste the fury of the dragon!"

Hiei unwraps his arm and points his hand towards Shorando. Kurama and Kuwabara arrive.

"Hey is that Urameshi and Hiei? Their hair is yellow and shiny. Look Kurama, it's Rando!"

"You mean the psychic killer Rando?"

"Urameshi killed him back when Genkai was choosing a student."

"I see, but I wonder how he came back to life."

"Dragon of the Darkness Flame!"

A huge black fire dragon comes from Hiei's hand and wraps Shorando up in its flames.

"That dragon is the biggest dragon I've seen Hiei summon!"

The huge dark flame dies down and Shorando seems to be barely harmed.

"Dammit! That was the biggest dragon I could summon!"

Kurama notices Hiei's arm.

"His arm is unharmed. This strange new power they have must be immense."

"It is, but Rando is more powerful and for some reason I can sense two of them in that one body."

"This is the end!"

Shorando charges up a big dark blast and knocks them both unconscious.

"Hey Rando remember me!?"

"Yes, you're that big stupid moron I shrank and broke all your teeny bones."

"That's it! I'm going to shut you up! Spirit Sword!"

Kuwabara runs at Shorando but he gets hits in through chest with a ki blast and falls lifeless to the ground as Kurama runs up and picks him up.

"No! Kuwabara, not this again!"

"This is boring. I'll leave for now and come back when you can fight."

Shorando flies away as Goten and Trunks come flying down.

"Trunks we're too late!"

"Hey who are you?"

"I'm Kurama, a friend of Yusuke and Hiei."

"Hey Trunks they're not dead, but this big guy is."

"Kuwabara tried to fight Rando but was killed."

"Don't worry, we'll get him back."

Trunks and Goten fly off with Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Kurama to the lookout. A few hours later Yusuke wakes up.

"What the hell is going on?! Why are you here Kurama?"

"Easy Yusuke, you took a huge beating."

"Here son eat one of these."

Goten gives Yusuke a senzu bean.

"Thanks, I feel better already!"

"Wait Yusuke. You can't fight Shorando in you're state. Your friend Kuwabara was killed by him. To fight them you and Hiei must learn the fusion technique they used."

"What?! He's dead! That big idiot!"

"Hey it isn't so bad we'll just gather the dragon balls again."

"Alright let's see this fusion."

Trunks and Goten both take the position of the fusion dance and then start.

"Fu-sion Ha!"

With their fingers touching and a bright flash of light, Goten and Trunks fuse together and form Gotenks.

"I have to say I am impressed with the power increase, but do we have to do that stupid dance with Yusuke."

"Yeah that dance is going to make me look like a pansy.

"We'll just have to get over it."

Yusuke and Hiei both perform the fusion dance.

"Fu-sion Ha!"

There is a big flash of light as Yusuke and Hiei fuse together into a being with dark green pants, a black cloak, parted black spiky hair with a streak of white and a fat body.

"Hey I'm Yuei. I'm fat!!!"

"HA HA HA HA!!! That's because your timing was off. Hiei was a little faster than Yusuke."

"I'm hungry!"

Dende and Mr. Popo can barely hold in their laughter.

"Hey Popo bring Yuei some food."

"This is going to be difficult. Tell you what, I'm going to let Piccolo train you on this technique while I go and hold off Shorando. Koren gave me some spirit senzu so I can fight him for a while. Bye!"

"Hey wait! How do you know he's attacking?!"

"I can feel their power from here because my senses are stronger."

Can Gotenks stand up against Shorando long enough for Yusuke and Hiei to learn the fusion technique?

12-Gotenk's Revival


	12. Gotenks's Revival

Dragon Ball Spirits

Episode 12: Gotenk's Revival

Gotenks flies at a tremendous speed towards the city that Shorando is attacking.

"This feels great! We're going to kick some demon butt today! Hey, that's Yusuke's city!"

Outside Genkai's temple Shorando blows a big hole in front of the temple scaring Yukina.

"Genkai, what was that?!"

"Feels like I have a visitor."

"Genkai get out here now!"

"Well another little demon crap out to kill me again. This is the third time this week. You know you look familiar. Didn't the dimwit kill you?"

"He did, but I'm back and I have fused with my brother. I am Shorando! I am the strongest in the universe!"

"I've heard that before!"

Gotenks flies down and kicks Shorando in the chest but barely moves him.

"Hey old lady, this guy is out of your league. You better run."

"He's out of yours as well. You are powerful but you posses no spirit energy."

"Oh yeah, check this out."

Gotenks takes out a small blue bean out of a small bag and eats it. Suddenly a blue aura surrounds him. Genkai stands there amazed.

"A little bean that gives spirit energy to a person who has none."

"It's spirit senzu, a gift from Master Korren."

"That old cat is still alive?"

Shorando shoots a ki blast and Gotenks barely dodges it.

"Hey stop ignoring me and let's fight!"

"I didn't know you where that eager to die."

Gotenks and Shorando run at each other and clash with the same strength and the ground starts to break under them.

"Would you take this crap somewhere else?! You're going to destroy my temple!"

Both of them fly high into the sky and fly over the water. Gotenks fires a few blasts at Shorando who dodges and knocks them all away. Shorando fires a spirit blast from his palm and hits Gotenks.

"His spirit energy is way higher than ours even with the Spirit Senzu! Guess I'll have to take it up another level."

Gotenks begins to power up and his hair starts to grow out.

"What the hell?!"

With a mighty roar and a flash of light, Gotenks finishes his transformation into Super Saiyan 3. Shorando hangs in the air frozen with fear.

"I'll still kill you!"

Before Shorando can move Gotenks flies by and kicks him in the head.

"Ouch! You'll pay for that!"

Gotenks flies up and flip kicks Shorando in the chin.

"I'm not done with you yet! Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!"

In an instant, Gotenks spits out ten ghost copies of himself.

"What are those things!?"

"You'll see! Go ghosts!"

All the ghosts surround Shorando and one at a time run in and explode on contact.

"Crap! Stupid ghosts! (Hey there's a lot of spirit energy used within these ghosts)"

Back at the lookout, Yusuke and Hiei continue to perform the fusion under Piccolo's training.

"Practicing this stupid pansy-ass dance is worse than grandma's evil bootcamp!"

"If you would just try a little harder to get it right we wouldn't have to do this."

"The reason is because you so damn short! I can't connect my fingers!"

Kurama sits and watches them practice.

"If you want to defeat Shorando you must work together on this."

Piccolo becomes irritated from Yusuke and Hiei's constant bickering.

"Shut up all of you and do it again!"

"Fu-sion ha! Fu-sion ha!"

Gotenks fires off more ghost at Shorando.

"Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!"

"Yes come here you stupid ghost!"

Shorando inhales one of the ghosts in his mouth and then absorbs them all.

"Are you nuts!"

Shorando's muscles and hair begin grow larger as his spirit energy increases.

"Oh crap, I just made him more powerful!"

"That's right and it's time for you to die!"

Shorando rushes Gotenks and unleashes hundreds of punches into his stomach until Gotenks spit up blood.

"Oh did that hurt? I'm sorry it wasn't like this!"

Shorando hits Gotenks across the water and he lands many miles away into a nearby cliff wall.

"That hurt."

Gotenks collapses as Yusuke and Hiei lands in front of him.

"Hey pops you're too old for this crap. Let's show them how to do it Hiei."

"Fine."

Hiei and Yusuke transform into Super Saiyans and power up for an attack on Shorando.

"I'll kill you all!"

Gotenks has fallen to Shorando. Have Yusuke and Hiei perfected the fusion technique? Will there fusion be powerful enough to defeat Shorando?

13-Yuei the Mighty


	13. Yuei the Mighty

Dragon Ball Spirits

Episode 13: Yuei the Mighty

Yusuke and Hiei take the position of the fusion dance.

Shorando remembers Kabbich's warning about the fusion.

"The Saiyans have a little fusion trick of their own. They perform a little synchronous dance to fuse. Don't let them do this or they will be able to defeat you."

"Fu-"

"Oh no you don't!"

"-sion"

Shorando shoots a big energy blast at them and they jump away."

"Damn! How can we fuse if we don't have a chance to!?"

"We'll just have to take the opportunity if we get one."

In the Spirit World, Kuwabara walks into Koenma's office."

"So Kuwabara you were finally killed."

"I guess it wasn't so smart to just charge at Rando."

"Well I must tell you that wasn't just Rando. It was him and his brother Shorun fused together, Shorando."

"Fused together, Shor-whatever? Uh you lost me."

"Anyway he is big threat to the world right now and we may need your help. I want you go see an old friend of my father. His name is King Kai and he will train you so you will get stronger."

"Ok how do I find this King Kai."

"Well your supposed to go across Snake Way but since we have no time I'll just teleport you there, bye."

Koenma waves his hand and Kuwabara is warped to King Kai's planet where he nearly collapses because of the gravity. Back on Earth, Yusuke and Hiei are still trying to do the fusion dance while avoiding Shorando's attacks.

"Augh!!! This is so frickin frustrating!"

Yusuke turns into a Super Saiyan then rushes at Shorando only to get knocked to the ground.

"Ha Ha Ha!!! I'm having so much fun! It will be a while until you die. So I suggest you sit back and learn to enjoy the pain!"

Suddenly, Gotenks smacks Shorando in the back of the head and then warps back to the ground and shoots him with a Kamehameha.

"Yusuke, Hiei quick fuse! I can't hold him off for very long!"

Shorando counters Gotenks blast with one of his own and the two are trying to push the other back with their blasts. Gotenk's feet begin to slide back as his hair begins to shorten.

"Fu-sion ha!"

"With a big flash of light, Yusuke and Hiei fuse together to form Yuei. He has parted black hair with a white streak through, a black cloak, and dark green martial arts pants."

"Hey Shorando, I'm Yuei and I'm hear to stick your head up your ass and then rip the two of you apart!"

Back at King Kai's planet, Kuwabara begins the standard King Kai training of trying to catch Bubbles.

"Come back here you stupid monkey! Oh god I'm so tired."

"You got a lot to work to do if you want to become stronger like your friends, or I could just tell you a few more of my jokes."

"Ok I'll get back to catching the monkey."

After a few more hours, Kuwabara brings back Bubbles and collapses.

"Hey kid, are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine I just have to take a little nap is all."

Back on Earth Yuei punches and kicks Shorando so fast that he doesn't even see it.

"Hey dads are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. We just exhausted all of our energy."

Gotenks unfuses.

"Whoa that was cool. Hey Trunks we need to do that again."

"Goten, you're acting just like did the first time we fused. Alright get him son!"

"Prepare to die Shorando!"

Yuei puts up his arm and charges his spirit energy.

"I won't be defeated so easily."

Shorando does the same and they both shoot massive spirit guns at each other, but Yuei's rips through Shorando's and hits blasts him back.

"Augh! "

"Next I'm going to ram one up your ass!"

Yuei runs behind him, spin kicks Shorando in the head and right through a cliff wall.

"Looks like I'm the one who will have the fun."

Yuei flies at Shorando and then starts to hit him with a barrage of kicks to the gut. The kicking continues for a couple of minutes with Shorando coughing up blood with each kick.

"Would you like me to just kill you now? No I'll have you lick the blood of my shoes first."

Back on King Kai's planet, Kuwabara completes his training.

"Well Kuwabara you have completed my training. Congratulations, now just sit tight and they will call you in if they need you."

"Oh so Urameshi is fighting Shorando right now. Can I see?"

"Well I can't show you the fight live, but I know who can."

King Kai and Kuwabara teleport to the World of the Kai's and they meet up with the Old Kai and Kibitokai.

"Hey Old Kai you don't mind if we watch the fight on Earth do you?"

The Old Kai is sitting and watching the fight in his crystal ball.

"Well we're watching right now and Yuei is kicking demon butt!"

"Uh, who's Yuei?

"Your friends Yusuke and Hiei used the fusion technique."

"So they're fused too?"

"Yep."

"I'm so damn confused."

Yuei throws Shorando face down on the ground and then throws him into the air.

"There is no way you can defeat me now. I'm bored so I think I will kill you now. Spirit Dragon Wave!"

A huge dragon of spirit energy appears out of Yuei's hand and plunges right into Shorando creating a huge explosion.

With that mighty explosion has Shorando finally been defeated?

14-Kuwabara's Hidden Power


	14. Kuwabara's Hidden Power

Dragon Ball Spirits

Episode 14: Kuwabara's Hidden Power

The smoke fades away as Shorando stands up after being hit dead on by Yuei's spirit dragon with a crazed look on his face.

" Damn you're persistent. I thought that would have killed you."

"Ha ha ha! The reason it didn't kill me is because I absorbed it! I feel so much stronger!"

"Oh crap!"

Shorando's spirit energy starts to heal him as a red aura surrounds him.

"Now I will kill you!"

Without warning Shorando slams his fist right into Yuei's gut, sends him flying, and then kicks him from behind.

"Alright, let's go asshole!"

Yuei throws punch after punch at Shorando but keeps missing. Shorando punches Yuei in the face many times and then knocks him into the ground.

The Old Kai watches on as Yuei is beaten.

"Oh this doesn't look good. They're going to need your help kid."

"Me?! But I'm dead and I'm not as strong as Yurameshi or Hiei."

"Oh but you are. I'll use my special ability on you. I have the power to awaken your sleeping inner power. I'll turn your inner kitten into lion."

"Hey I don't know what you're talking about, but stay away from my cat you psycho."

"Let me put it in simple terms. I'm going to make you stronger! The only thing is that it takes over half a day. I can transform your spirit sword into the mighty Jigen-Tou sword. It will have the power to cut anything including the strongest barriers! The only thing is that it takes days to complete the ceremony. The Earth may be destroyed by then."

"What about the Hyperbolic Time Chamber Elder?"

"Well that's a good idea for such a young Kai. Let's go."

Old Kai, Kibitokai and Kuwabara all transport to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"Alright Kuwabara just sit here and be still until I'm done."

Kuwabara sits down as Old Kai starts doing his dance around Kuwabara.

"What's with this old geezer? Did he take the wrong pills today or what?"

Back on Earth, Yuei is continually beaten around by Shorando.

"This is total crap!"

"Deal with it! I'm more powerful than you!"

"You stole my power you stupid bastard!"

Shorando pulls up his finger and shoots a huge red spirit gun at Yuei. Yuei shoots a spirit gun back but Shorando's rips through and knocks him back.

Back in the time chamber six hours have passed as the Old Kai sits in front of Kuwabara with his arms stretched out asleep as Kibitokai watches.

"Hey is he supposed to be asleep?"

"Well this is part of the ritual, trust me."

"This is so stupid."

Suddenly Kuwabara's aura erupts in a giant blue flame and then a huge spirit sword with a diamond shape tip appears.

"Whoa! Holy crap! Is this my power unlocked?!"

The Old Kai suddenly wakes up.

"Huh wha? Oh is it over already? That was faster than Gohan. Ok go fight Shorando, but you can't defeat him. Give Yuei enough time to build enough power to take him down."

Kurama enters the chamber.

"Kuwabara, I heard everything and I'm going to."

"Wait up fox boy, you don't have the strength. I shall awaken your hidden power as well."

"Don't worry Kurama I'll take care of it."

Kuwabara is restored to life by the Old Kai and transported to the battlefield by Kibitokai and Yuei falls down in front of him.

"Hey Urameshi, I'll take it from here."

"Kuwabara, how the hell are you here? You're supposed to be dead."

"Yeah some old purple guy made me really strong and brought me back to life."

Kuwabara powers up his Jigen-Tou and it grows really huge and bright.

"That's pretty neat, but can you fight?"

"I'll kick more crap out of him than you did. Oh yeah the old guy said while I'm fighting, you need to build your energy back up."

"Alright puny human I'll kill you again!"

Shorando rushes at Kuwabara but he dodges and knocks Shorando back like a baseball. Shorando gets up and notices a big burn mark on his stomach where Kuwabara hit him.

"What the hell?! That hurt!"

"Alright Rando or whatever, it's Kuwabara's time to shine! Haaaaaaa!"

Kuwabara's aura starts erupting as Shorando powers his up.

"Damn, you're stronger, but I can still put up a good fight!"

Kuwabara flies at Shorando with his Jigen-Tou and starts swinging but missing Shorando.

"Crap why can't you stupid demons ever hold still."

Shorando backhands Kuwabara in the face and kicks him in the stomach.

"Oh that idiot! You better not die before I have the chance to fight!"

"That guy hits hard. Don't worry Urameshi I'm still in this fight!"

"Hey look it's Yukina."

"Where!? Where?!"

Shorando kicks Kuwabara in the head while he looked away but it didn't affect him.

"Yukina! Yukina! Where are you!? Hey she isn't here. You tricked me you dirty bastard!"

"Kick his ass for Yukina Kuwabara!"

Will Kuwabara last long enough for Yuei to power back up?

15-Shorando's Last Resort


	15. Shorando's Last Resort

Dragon Ball Spirits

Episode 15: Shorando's Last Resort

"Alright! I've had enough of this sissy screwing around crap! I'm serious now!"

Kuwabara's spirit sword erupts with power as he charges at Shorando and stabs him in the stomach.

"Heh heh, you fool. Your energy is mine now!"

Shorando grabs Kuwabara's spirit sword and starts draining its energy. The energy heals his stomach and Kuwabara's sword disappears.

"Oh crap my spirit energy! It's gone!"

" Nice going moron! You just screwed us all again!"

"Hey shut up! We're not screwed yet."

"Oh yes you are! Choke on this!"

Shorando creates a big spirit sword and swings it at Kuwabara who barely manages to dodge.

"Hey that's my sword!"

"It's mine now! Die! Die! Die!"

Shorando keeps swinging the sword and cuts Kuwabara's jacket a few times.

"That's it moron! Keep him busy a little longer."

"Hey am I just the decoy?"

"Didn't you tell me to just power up while you fight?! Then yes that makes you a decoy dammit!"

"Yeah but I thought that you needed my help."

"I have you now!"

Shorando tries to slice Kuwabara in the head but gets his hand blown off by a spirit gun.

"What the hell?!"

"The hell was me. I got my energy back and I feel like ramming your face into the nearest cliff. I know how to beat you now. You just take your opponents energy and abilities to power up because you seem to be constantly losing power."

"Heh heh, well what's wrong with that!?"

"Rando you were nothing but parasite leaching off the abilities of psychics."

"Shut up you human fool!"

"Shut your own damn face!"

Yuei starts punching Shorando in the face as he yells at him.

"I'm so frickin tired of hearing you talk!"

"Alright kick his ass Urameshi!"

"Now I'm going to kill you. Try absorbing this!"

Yuei raises his arm and a large spirit dragon forms from his arm.

"Spirit Dragon Wave!"

The huge dragon flies out of his arm and engulfs Shorando but then he starts to absorb the dragon.

"I can feel it! I can feel the ultimate power! I'm invincible!"

"Dammit! Not enough power."

Yuei stops the dragon wave and drops to one knee.

"What's wrong? No more power? Did I steal it all?"

"Let me ask you a question. What happens when you put to much air in a balloon?"

"What the hell are you talking about? I must have hit you to many times."

Goten and Trunks fire there own attacks at Shorando.

"Buster Cannon!"

"Kamehameha!"

Both attacks are absorbed by Shorando.

"Ha! Now you have no hope at all."

"(What are they doing? They're just making him more powerful. Oh wait I feel his energy acting funny like Byako's. Now I get it!) Hey Shorando, want more energy!?"

Kuwabara struggles but manages to make another spirit sword.

"Damn, I thought I had more energy than that. I guess it will have to do."

Kuwabara runs at Shorando and stabs him in the chest with the spirit sword.

"More! More you pathetic human! Is that all the energy you have left!? Pathetic!"

Kuwabara falls over onto the ground as Yuei powers up a spirit gun.

"Hey asshole! Want more?! Spirit Gun!"

"With all the spirit energy he has left, Yuei shoots Shorando and he just absorbs it."

"You are all idiots! You're just making me stronger with each attack. Egh! Augh! What's happening to me?!"

"Don't you know what happens to a balloon you blow to much air into? It goes pop."

Blood burst out of holes on Shorando's body and he falls over screaming in pain.

"Damn you all!"

"Now you're dead. I still have enough energy left to blow your ass to the moon. Spirit Gun!"

A big spirit gun is shot at Shorando and as soon as it hits him all the energy within him erupts and Shorando explodes in flash of bright light. Goten and Trunks run up to congratulate them.

"Alright that was awesome Yusuke!"

"I am impressed as well Hiei. You defeated him before you could unfuse.

Suddenly they unfuse.

"I'm back to being me again! No more of Hiei's weird thoughts going through my head."

"And I've had enough of your little fantasies about Keiko."

"Can it shorty or I'll break your little face!"

Goten tries to calm them down.

"Hey you two just stop and let's go home. I'm starving."

"In the distance Kabbich watches from far away."

"Hmm, I knew Rando and Shorun couldn't beat them, but I have bigger plans for those puny half-breed Saiyans."

What are these plans Kabbich has for Yusuke and Hiei? Will Kuwabara and Kurama be able to keep up with the super saiyans?

16-Yoko's Resurrection


	16. Yoko's Resurrection

Dragon Ball Spirits

Episode 16: Yoko's Resurrection

A couple of days later, Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara and Kurama train on the planet of the kais after being invited by the Old Kai. Kibitokai walks around and looks over their training.

"Wow all of you are getting to be so powerful."

"Yeah! Kuwabara's got the power! Look how big my sword gets now!"

Kuwabara's sword becomes as big as a tree.

"Hey moron I'm tens time more powerful than that."

In a flash, Yusuke transforms into a Super Saiyan and the ground starts crumbling underneath.

"Wanna go at it now?"

Kuwabara let's out a girly shriek.

"Eek! I mean I'll kick the crap out of you!"

"You two morons need to focus more on training for whenever our next battle is. Right Kurama?"

"Yes Hiei, but I need to become more powerful myself. All of your spiritual energy strengths have risen dramatically. I'm afraid I can't keep up with all of you."

"Hey Kurama, why don't you just have that old guy over there unlock your powers for you."

Kuwabara points towards the Old Kai who is sleeping.

"He can unlock my hidden powers?"

The Old Kai wakes up.

"Huh, what?! Yes sir fox boy. I can even bring back an old friend of yours named Yoko."

"Yoko?! You mean I'll be able to become Yoko Kurama at will?"

"Well I guess that's how it may work. Let's get started, it takes awhile."

A few hours into the ritual, Old Kai is dancing around Kurama.

"Is this really necessary?"

An annoyed look crosses Hiei's face.

"This old fool is very annoying."

"Don't worry it works. He made my Spirit Sword more powerful."

Another few hours later, Kurama falls asleep and starts to dream of being chased through a forest as Yoko.

"I have you now you little bastard! Die!"

The hunter forms a spirit blast and hits Yoko through the stomach.

"Damn you! Now you're the one who will die!"

A plant from inside of Yoko makes it way through the hunters arm and into his body. The plant then sprouts out all over his body and cloudy mist of blood erupts from his body. The hunter barely gets up and escapes.

"Damn spirit fox, at least I know he'll die. King Enma will make a Spirit Defense Force member for this!"

"So is this it? This is such an idiotic way to die, or I could just escape into the human world."

With a yell Kurama awakens and his spirit aura erupts.

"Whoa I'm done already? I'm getting better at this!"

Kurama's eyes start glowing with white fire and slowly his body transforms into Yoko Kurama. Hiei smiles at the site of Yoko.

"Kurama or should I say Yoko?"

"Damn his power increased so much! I'll have to train some more."

"Is this real? Am I really back to stay?"

"Whoa Kurama! Your back to being your old self and now you can keep up with me and Hiei."

"My name isn't Kurama pathetic human. I am Yoko the legendary bandit and the last demon you'll ever see."

"Is that a challenge fox boy?"

Hiei's smile turns into an annoyed frown.

"Yoko control yourself!"

"You, I know you some how. You, you are Hiei."

"Don't let Yoko control you Kurama! Your not truly Yoko anymore."

"Enough! Shut up shorty!"

Yusuke steps up to Yoko ready to fight.

"Hey Yoko! Your fight's with me now."

Kibitokai and Old Kai hide behind some rocks.

"Look what you did Elder! You unleashed a monster."

"Oh don't get your royal undies in a twist. The boys can handle him."

Yusuke transforms into a Super Saiyan and Yoko plants a seed in the ground.

"I hope that isn't one of those stupid man-eater plants."

"Shall we get started? First I want to introduce you to my new friend."

A giant venus fly-trap pops out of the ground and tries to eat Yusuke.

"Stupid plant! Spirit gun!!!"

The spirit gun is swallowed by the plant and then it explodes.

"You killed it! Murderer!"

Yoko shoots a huge white flame at Yusuke and he tries to block it.

"Crap! Stupid fire! Augh!"

Yusuke pushes it back and then charges right at Yoko throwing punch after punch but Yoko keeps dodging. Hiei then kicks Yoko in the stomach and knocks him back.

"Yusuke, that's enough! I'll fight him!

Hiei walks over towards Yoko and removes his cloak.

"Kurama stop this foolishness. You're acting like one these stupid humans when they have too much power."

"With this power I plan to become more than a thief! I'll be the strongest demon in all worlds!"

"You can't."

"What?!"

"Kurama is still inside you. His heart is stronger than whatever control you have over him. You could have killed Urameshi with that flame but you held back. Now you have to deal with me and my Jagan."

Hiei removes his headband and transforms into a Super Saiyan and takes his stance to fight.

Has Yoko truly taken over Kurama or will Hiei beat Kurama out of him?

17-Kurama's Heart


	17. Kurama's Heart

Dragon Ball Spirits

Episode 17: Kurama's Heart

Yoko and Hiei stare each other down, powering up and taking a stance.

"Hiei, I know all your moves and what kind of power you have."

"Than you know exactly how I will defeat you."

"Aren't we a cocky little bastard? You'll have to meet my pet."

A few small plants around Hiei sprout into blades and swipe at him. Hiei dodges each one and runs right at Yoko.

"You idiot what are you doing?!"

"You don't feel like using that plant when I'm this close do you. Kurama don't let this fool control you!"

"Shut up! Kurama is gone."

Kurama starts to talk to Yoko from the inside.

"Oh really?"

"What?! You can't be talking!"

"But I am. I am you. You couldn't exist without me. You yourself are just a spirit of the past."

"Leave me alone stupid human!"

Hiei rushes Yoko and unleashes punch after punch at him. The two continue to fight as Kurama and Yoko talk in his mind.

"Damn you all."

"Yoko, you didn't use to be like this. You didn't attack our friends like this back at the Dark Tournament."

"I'm tired of fighting battles for those weaklings."

"For a weakling, Hiei seems to have the upper hand."

"That's what you think."

White flames burst from Yoko's body and knock Hiei back and burning his arms badly.

"Damn that burns."

"You just watch Kurama. I'll burn this little midget alive."

"No stop!"

"What!? Stop resisting me!"

"I won't let you kill Hiei!"

Suddenly, Yusuke kicks Yoko in the head, sending him crashing into the ground.

"You'll pay for that human."

"Your forgetting that I'm also a Saiyan and that I'm willing and able to kick your ass."

"Stay out of this Yusuke! I'm the one who defeat him!"

"You can't with your arms burnt like that."

"Don't tell me what I can't do!"

"Let's attack him together."

"Hey what about me!"

"Shut up Kuwabara! He'll deep fry you! We'll handle this!"

"You're always handling things without me!"

"Let's go!"

Yusuke and Hiei attack Yoko together and force him back.

"I can't keep this up!"

"They'll probably kill you and wish me back with the dragon balls."

"Shut up! Shut up!"

"Give up. You can't win. You and I have the same body and soul."

"Never!"

"Than I have no choice."

"What are you doing?!"

"I'll take us to the battlefield of souls, the heart."

Suddenly, Yoko faints and a bluish aura surrounds him.

"I see, he's taken him to the battlefield of the soul."

"What the hell is going on Hiei?"

"Kurama and Yoko are having an internal struggle for control of their soul. The person with the strongest will wins and becomes the dominant mind."

Old Kai and Kibitokai come out from behind the rocks.

"Well I guess I brought this upon us."

"Don't blame yourself elder. You didn't know something like this would happen."

Inside of Yoko's mind he faces Kurama and both of them start to fight.

"Rose whip!"

Kurama whips at Yoko mercilessly and knocks him down.

"What's going on?! I can't summon a plant or feel my demon energy!"

"Your soul is tainted with darkness and because of that you are weak in this realm. Only those who have a clean soul can use their full power."

"Damn you Kurama!"

"I'm sorry Yoko. I didn't want to kill you but I must to protect my friends."

Kurama throws a seed into one of Yoko's wounds and it sprouts and starts to squeeze Yoko.

"I'll see you in hell Kurama!"

Yoko's body goes limp and then Yoko's body rises from the ground.

Hiei steps forward ready to fight.

"Are you Yoko or Kurama?"

"There's no need to worry. I have subdued him and I'm in complete control."

Kurama reverts back to his human form.

"Well, shall we go back home? I think we've trained enough."

Old Kai holds up his hands and teleports them all back to Earth.

"Their power has grown so much, but will they be able to defeat the new enemy that awaits?"

What is this new enemy Elder Kai is talking about? Find out in the next exciting saga of Dragon Ball Spirits, the Spirit Saiyan Saga.

18-Kabbich's Mighty Warriors


	18. Kabbich's Mighty Warriors

Dragon Ball Spirits

Episode 18: Kabbich's Mighty Warriors

A few weeks later everything became normal again, except that Kurama had left to train in secret. Yusuke and Kuwabara are back in school, Goten and Trunks are back at their homes doing what they always do. Kabbich works in his lab in the artic on two life forms. There figures are not complete and they are being raised in a tube.

"Heh heh heh. Soon they will be born and I will finally become the master of the Saiyan race. But first you'll need the proper data. I think I'll have to find an appropriate test subject."

In an open field near her house, eighteen year old Pan in her red martial arts uniform trains hard alone. Suddenly Kabbich comes up behind her and takes a swipe but misses her.

"Who are you?"

"I'm your worst nightmare little brat and a Saiyan just like you."

"I don't care who you are. I'll take you down!"

Pan punches at Kabbich very fast but Kabbich blocks each one and knocks her to the ground.

"Pathetic little child, you will become my servant."

Kabbich takes a needle and injects it into Pans neck. Then Pan's eyes turn blank and she bows down to Kabbich.

"I am your humble servant master."

"Ha ha ha! I want you to go find Yusuke Urameshi and fight him!"

"Yes master."

Pan flies away towards Yusuke's city. A few hours past as Videl finishes making dinner.

"Gohan, I'm a little worried about Pan. She should have come home an hour ago."

"Yeah you're right. I guess I'll go look for her."

Gohan leaves to look for Pan as she arrives in front of Yusuke's school.

"Where is my dear little cousin? I guess school would be out for now. I'll just wait."

Pan stands in the schoolyard as night falls. The next morning as the students start to arrive, Pan stands their still waiting as Yusuke walks up with Kuwabara.

"I wonder what's up with the warrior chick."

"I bet she's here to try and fight you."

"Yusuke Urameshi! I'm here to fight you like my master said to."

"See what I told you Urameshi."

"She's just another weirdo who wants me dead. She's not even that powerful."

"I'll make you eat those words you bastard!"

With a yell, Pan powers up and her aura erupts in and pushes the people near her back. Kabbich stands on the top of the school building and watches.

"You're a fool Urameshi. Don't underestimate her. That serum I gave her is pure concentrated Saiyan energy mixed with a little bit of mind control serum. It will be tough to defeat her."

Two boys with spiked black hair appear behind Kabbich, both dressed in school uniforms.

"So master Kabbich, that's Yusuke Urameshi."

"He doesn't look as tough as Hiei does."

"Just sit back and watch so you'll know how to defeat him."

Yusuke walks up to Pan with an annoyed and determined look in his face.

"Who the hell are you anyway?"

"I am Pan, a quarter Saiyan like you."

"Pan? My dad told me about you. You're my cousin! Hey how's it going?"

Pan punches at Yusuke, but it is blocked and they slide backward from the force.

"You may be my cousin, but what the hell is your problem?"

"My master told me to fight you!"

Yusuke and Pan start exchanging blows as both their power increases. Kuwabara's gang watch the fight as well.

"Hey Kuwabara, when did Urameshi learn to fight like that?!"

"Uh, I don't know a lot of practice I guess?"

Yusuke notices everyone around is watching and stops.

"Hey, let's fight after school away from everyone."

"You are a coward!"

"No I just don't want anyone to see me flying around like this."

"Fine, meet me in the mountains outside near your dad's house."

"You're on."

Yusuke sits in class as Keiko comes in and sits down beside him.

"Who was that girl you were fighting Yusuke?"

"My cousin."

"I guess that explains it her aggression."

Iwamoto enters the classroom.

"All of you quiet now! We have two new students in our class today, Oran and Apel."

"My brother and I are pleased to meet you all."

"I hope we can all be friends."

Yusuke just yawns and lays his head down in his desk.

"What dorks. Though there is something weird about them."

"Oh just be nice to them Yusuke."

Oran and Apel sit in desks behind Yusuke and just stare at him with an evil glance. Then Apel starts talking to Yusuke with telepathy.

"After Pan is done with you Urameshi, we'll destroy you. Our Saiyan abilities far surpass yours and we know you can sense it."

"What the hell are you?"

"Your death."

Who exactly are Oran and Apel? What is Kabbich planning this time?

19-Pan vs. Yusuke


	19. Pan vs Yusuke

Dragon Ball Spirits

Episode 19: Pan vs. Yusuke

After school, out Yusuke flew straight towards the mountains where Pan is waiting.

"So you did decide to come after all Yusuke."

"What the hell is your problem?!"

"You wouldn't hurt a lady would you?"

"If she wants to hurt me, hell yeah I will! You wouldn't happen to know who those two weird guys who came to my school today?"

"They are Lord Kabbich's new warriors. They will be the one to destroy you. I'm here to test your strength."

"I don't know what you're talking about so let's just fight."

Pan powers up and transforms into a Super Saiyan.

"Whoa, I didn't know she could do that."

"Now that I'm a Super Saiyan, I am equal in power with you."

"You think? You don't sense any spirit energy coming from you."

Yusuke powers up fast, turns into a Super Saiyan and his power pushes Pan back.

"Let's go!"

Yusuke punches at Pan and knocks her hard into the ground.

"Ready to give up or should I pound you some more?"

Yusuke gets kicked in the face by Gohan.

"What are you doing Yusuke?!"

"What the hell is it now?!"

"Why are you beating up my daughter and when did she become a Super Saiyan?"

"Help me daddy! He's trying to hurt me!"

"I don't care if your Goten's son, nobody hurt's Pan!"

Goten comes flying down.

"Gohan stop! Pan is being controlled. Yusuke can sense it."

"Yeah, I knew that some how her aura was warped and not how it should be."

"Die Saiyan!"

Pan jumps at Yusuke with a hard kick and knocks him down.

"I won't let this crap go on!"

Yusuke transforms into a Super Saiyan and his spirit energy rises.

"I have spirit power and you don't. There's no way you can win."

Yusuke rushes at Pan with fist of spirit energy, but it is blocked and an aura of spirit energy raises around Pan.

"You're not the only one with spirit power."

Pan and Yusuke exchange punches and kicks as Gohan and Goten watch.

"This is bad."

"What is?! What's going on Goten?!"

Pan has spirit power. She never had any before. I wonder if someone gave her some spirit senzu or something.

"All I want to know is who did this to Pan. Her power just keeps increasing each time Yusuke hits her."

"This is stupid! Was she always this powerful!"

"No she hasn't even become a Super Saiyan yet."

"Dammit! Eat this, Spirit Gun!"

A huge sprit gun blasts Pan and knocks her to the ground. She pops right back up and powers up a kamehameha.

"Ka-me-ha-me HA!!!"

"Crap!"

Yusuke desperately tries to push it back and then gets blasted.

"Damn her."

Yusuke gets up with his clothes tattered and blood running down his forehead as the super powered Pan walks up to him with a ki blast in her palm.

"Pathetic. My master said I wouldn't be able to defeat you!"

"I bet your master never expected this!"

Yusuke unleashes punch after punch right into Pan's stomach and she falls back.

"Ugh! What's wrong with me! Ugh! Ugh!"

Pan faints and she becomes normal again and all her power disappears. Gohan rushes over and picks her up.

"Pan! Pan! What's wrong with her?"

"Her energy has been completely depleted. Her body could no longer handle all the power she had."

Kabbich teleports and appears in front Yusuke and the others.

"Yusuke Urameshi."

"Who the hell are you? Are you the jackass that did this to her."

"Yes, I gave her a special serum of concentrated Saiyan and spirit energy. She couldn't handle it but my other warriors will be much harder to defeat. You better call your little spiky hair freak friend to help you."

"You can count on it asshole!"

Yusuke flips him off.

"Just like a primitive Saiyan. You lack any morals or intelligence. That is why I will exterminate all the ancient Saiyans and create my new master race!"

Kabbich disappears with a beam of light as Oran and Apel, hidden in a tree, watching everything.

"I can't wait to have Urameshi's heart beating its last beat in my hands."

"I think I'll rip out Hiei's Jigan and keep it for a souvenir."

Apel and Oran. Will they be able to defeat Yusuke and Hiei?

20-A Whole New Super Saiyan


	20. A Whole New Super Saiyan

Dragon Ball Spirits

Episode 20: A Whole New Super Saiyan

A few days past and Pan awakes from her bed.

"Oh my head."

"Pan, are you okay?"

"My head hurts papa. What happened?"

At the lookout, Yusuke sits around waiting for Hiei with Kurama and Kuwabara.

"Where the hell is he?!"

"Well you know Hiei is hard to find when he doesn't want to be."

I'm getting pretty tired of waiting for shorty myself. He probably chickened out like a little wuss!"

A sword is pointed at Kuwabara's throat

"A wuss am I. I'm not the one who is about to pee his pants."

"Well uh, uh."

"Stupid humans. What's the problem now? The green guy didn't care to tell me."

"Well two guys that are probably powerful Saiyans have showed up to challenge us. I didn't know they wanted to get their asses kicked so bad.

"This is no joke you idiot! If these guys you're talking about have the power I can sense in them we're in real danger. I can't describe in words what I've been feeling the past few days."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

In a city, Oran and Apel walk around bored.

"I can't wait for them to show up anymore."

"I feel the same way brother. Let's kill some time and some people."

Oran and Apel fire off many shots, destroy many buildings, and kill many people.

"HA HA HA! Now this is fun!"

Yusuke and everyone sense Oran and Apel attack.

"Holy crap!"

"They're killing all those people!"

I guess we should go

Yusuke and Hiei fly off carrying Kuwabara and Kurama with them and fly into the city.

"They're here brother."

"Finally, killing humans is so boring."

"Alright now I'm pissed!"

With an uproar of rage, Yusuke goes Super Saiyan and kicks Oran in the head. Oran doesn't even budge and stands there smiling"

"What the hell?"

"You've only begun to realize my power."

Oran blows Yusuke back with his energy and he transforms into a Super Saiyan.

"So you're a Super Saiyan as well and you're even more powerful than I am."

Hiei transforms and rushes straight at Apel.

"I bet I can kill the other one faster than you can kill him."

"Alright, you're on."

Hiei punches Apel in the stomach many times but he isn't affected at all. Apel transforms into a Super Saiyan and pushes Hiei back with his power.

"Damn."

"Weak little half Saiyan scum! Augh!"

Apel shoots a huge energy blast at Hiei who counters with a black flame blast.

"Is that all you have?! Die!"

Apel's blast becomes bigger and knocks Hiei into a building.

"You bastards!"

Yusuke's fists become shrouded in spirit energy as he tries to hit Oran but Oran keeps dodging and knocks Yusuke down in one shot.

"HA HA HA! We're both full blooded saiyans! Our power is much greater than yours thanks to master Kabbich."

"What does that freak want to kill us for?"

"Master Kabbich plans to become the king of all Saiyans. He wants to kill anyone that's a threat."

"Doesn't that include you? You're both Saiyans right. What's going to stop him from killing you after you're done with us?"

"We are the masters most honored warriors."

"We serve only him. Now we will kill you."

Oran and Apel raise their arms and charge energy blasts in their hands. They both fire at the same time and a giant explosion consumes the area where Yusuke and Hiei are.

"Well that was easy."

"I thought they would put up more of a fight. What?!"

The dust clears and Kurama and Kuwabara stand there holding Yusuke and Hiei who are both unconcious.

"Well it seems you two were too much for them. Now you'll have to face me."

"What?! I can barely feel your power level! I'll burn that pretty red hair off your head!"

"What! You can't fight those two Kurama! They're to powerful!"

"I can't fight him, but my other self can."

A white flame surrounds Kurama as his figure within the flames start to change. He grows ears, a tail, and long silver hair.

"This power? What is it? It's different!"

The flame disappears and Yoko Kurama appears.

"This will be interesting. I wonder what color blood Saiyans have."

"No matter. We'll kill you as easily as we did those pathetic half-Saiyans."

Will Yoko be able to defeat Oran and Apel? Does Yoko have a way to defeat them?

21- Yoko's New Power


	21. Yoko's New Power

Dragon Ball Spirits

Episode 21: Yoko's New Power

Yoko, Oran and Apel stand still in fighting poses waiting for the first move.

"His spirit power has risen dramatically!"

"We can destroy him with our combined strengths."

Yoko pulls out a few seeds in his hair and plants them in a circle around him in the ground.

"We're supposed to be fighting and he's planting a damn garden!"

"I'll rip off those cute little ears!"

"Just try it and see how far you get."

"What?!"

"He's just bluffing! Let's kill him!"

"Wait Apel!"

Apel flies straight towards Yoko. Suddenly a vine rises from the ground and pierces Apel's shoulder. He falls to the ground with blood coming from the wound.

"Dammit! That hurts! I'll kill you!"

"How stupid you Saiyans are."

Oran flies at Yoko and blasts the vines that come at him. As soon as he gets close to Yoko, Yoko dodges and ten vines pop out and bind Oran's limbs.

"Now you're going to be my little pet. I was always a fan of bondage."

"Oh hell no!"

Oran let's out a lot of energy and breaks through the vines then punches at Yoko. Yoko blocks half the shots and then gets knocked into the ground.

"So you want me to play rough. Rose Storm!"

Yoko whips out a rose whip and spins it around. The whip blooms and the petals shoot off and start to cut up Oran's arms as he tries to block them.

"What the hell are you?!"

"Your death."

Yoko throws him in the air and kicks him multiple times. Oran shoots many blasts at Yoko but Yoko dodges and punches him in the stomach. Oran coughs up blood and falls back.

"I'm a fully awakened demon. You both could have probably beaten me at full strength, but I let Yusuke and Hiei soften you up a little."

"Stupid fox!"

"Should I kill you first or your little brother."

Oran kicks off Yoko and powers up in a rage. Then he and Yoko lock up in combat.

"What is this? He shouldn't have this much power left. I guess this is a trait of all saiyans."

Yusuke and Hiei slowly regain consciousness and stand up.

"Die!"

Oran shoots a huge blast at Yoko and he counters with a white blaze.

"Damn! My fire won't keep this up for long. Hey I have another seed left!"

The vine pops out of the ground and binds Oran. His blasts dies out and Yoko wails on him with a rose whip.

"Argh! Gaugh!"

Oran breaks apart the vine with his power and knocks Yoko back.

"You saiyans are impressive."

Both Yoko and Oran are exhausted and are barely able to stand.

"His power is fading. Now's my chance."

Suddenly Yoko gets shot through the shoulder by Apel.

"See how feels you stupid fox bastard! I'll make you my pet now."

Apel picks up Yoko by the throat as a huge flash blinds them.

"FU-SION-HA!"

Yusuke and Hiei fuse into Yuei once again.

"Guess what boys, I'm back!"

"Oh hell! What are you?!"

"Everyone thinks they can just go around and kick me and my friend's asses and get away from it. Now I've had enough of you spiky hair freaks!"

Yuei transforms into a Super Saiyan and starts beating up Oran and Apel.

"I'm going to make this nice, slow and painful. So Oran, you like to grab people by the throat."

Yuei picks up Oran by the throat and squeezes.

"Let go of me! I'll kill you!"

Yuei throws Oran right at Apel and they crash into a building.

"Brother, it's time to show them our true power."

"I didn't think we would have to do this."

Oran and Apel pull out small syringes of shining blue liquid and inject them into their necks.

"Oh yeah! That feels great!"

Both Oran and Apel's muscles grow and their hair turns white.

"What the hell is this?!"

"This is what we call a Spirit Saiyan! The hybrid force of Saiyan and spirit energy transforms us into an ultimate form!"

"Master Kabbich invented this serum of concentrated spirit and Saiyan energy. Whoever ingests this will transform as we have!"

"Crap, my energy hasn't even fully recovered."

"This is too weird! First they transform and then they fuse and now these guys take hyper Saiyan steroids! My spirit sword is useless against them now."

"Kuwabara, they'll succeed. Yusuke and Hiei have always pulled through in the end."

Will Yuei be able to defeat the super powered Spirit Saiyans?

22-The Power of a Spirit Saiyans


	22. Power of the Spirit Saiyans

Dragon Ball Spirits

Episode 22: The Power of the Spirit Saiyans

Oran and Apel's bodies become larger as their power continues to increase.

"What the hell is this?! There power is through the roof!"

"We'll crush you like an ant!"

"Watch closely."

In a flash, Oran blindsides Yuei and sends him crashing into the ground.

"Ouch! Dammit! What is this crap?"

Apel suddenly appears in front of him.

"I can barely keep up."

Yuei shoots a barrage of energy at them but they easily dodge.

"You got to be frickin kidding me!"

Apel shoots a blast directly in Yuei's face sending him flying right back into the ground. Blood runs from Yuei's head as he holds his face and screams in pain.

"Oh poor child, does it hurt? Does it hurt?!"

Yuei barely manages to stand up and then Oran shoots him through the leg.

"ARGH!!!"

" Hey don't kill him yet! We can have more fun."

"I like how sadistic you are brother."

Apel picks up Yuei by the throat.

"I'm going to squeeze you until goo squirts from your eyes."

Yuei unfuses into Yusuke and Hiei. They both lay barely conscious on the ground.

"Hey Yurameshi! Get up and fight! Are you just going to let them walk all over you like that!?"

"Shut the hell up! God I'm so frickin tired. Hey Hiei, are you ready to go again?"

Hiei barely stands using his sword to help him stand.

"I'll fight until I die. That's how it's always been for me. No matter what demon or alien that has threatened my life, they will all die!"

Hiei tries to transform into a Super Saiyan but faints and falls to the ground.

"Damn you Hiei. I'm gonna kill you both."

Yusuke stumbles toward Oran and Apel but then falls to his knees.

"Dammit it all!"

Oran walks up to Yusuke and kicks him in the stomach and into a building. Yusuke lays among the rubble motionless.

"I hope you didn't kill him yet."

"I hope not either."

"Is this it? Am I finally going to be killed by some stupid jacked up saiyans on steroids?"

In his mind Yusuke stares into a white void.

"Yusuke, Yusuke!"

"Who the hell are you? "

"I'm your grandpa Goku."

"Grandpa?! And just where have you been?!"

"Well it's a long story. I went with Shenron and fused with the dragon balls and I'm just not sure what happened actually."

"Just what the hell is going! I swear to god that you and my dad are idiots! Just get to the point!"

"Whoa calm down! I'm here to tell you that you shouldn't give up! You're a Saiyan and you defeat any opponent if you just look deep inside and find the power you need to defeat them!"

"How many times have I heard that crap!"

"Man you're harsh. Ok, here take this senzu bean."

Goku hands him a senzu beam glowing bright blue.

"This special bean will heal you and even give you just enough spirit energy to defeat them. See ya!"

Goku disappears and Yusuke wakes up still face down in the rubble.

"What the? This bean is real?"

Yusuke realizes he still has the bean and eats it.

"Holy crap! This feels great!"

"This is boring, I'm going in there to bring his carcass out."

"As Oran walks toward the building, Yusuke blasts out of the rubble and blasts him back with a huge spirit gun."

"Stupid little crap! I'm going to kill you for that!"

"Augh!!! You'll be my bitch now!"

Yusuke's energy goes through the roof and his hair starts to glow bright white like Oran and Apel's

"No way! He's a Spirit Saiyan! How can this be?!"

"One super alien person after another thinks they can come down and hurt me and my friends."

"Alright! Blow them up Yurameshi!"

"How did he get this powerful so quick?"

Hiei wakes up and notices Yusuke.

"He's surpassed me again so quickly. How did he?!"

Yusuke has ascended to a Spirit Saiyan. Will he powerful enough to finally defeat Oran and Apel?

23-Yusuke the Spirit Saiyan


	23. Yusuke the Spirit Saiyan

Dragon Ball Spirits

Episode 23: Yusuke the Spirit Saiyan

Yusuke stairs down at Oran and Apel from the sky as his white hair is blown around by the aura surrounding him.

"Wow, I feel so great! By body is in complete harmony and I feel so warm."

"What are you waiting for! Come down here and fight us!"

In an instant, Yusuke appears behind Oran.

"What the hell?!"

"Are you scared? Are the mighty Spirit Saiyan brothers scared of someone just like them?!"

"Damn you!"

Apel tries to punch Yusuke as he easily dodges each one and kicks Apel in the face. Oran runs up from behind and gets punched into the nearest building.

"Whoa! Where did Urameshi get all that power?!"

"This is quite strange."

"I'm tired of this. I'm tired of everyone who tries to hurt my friends. I'm going to kill you both and have no regrets!"

Yusuke powers up a huge spirit wave.

"SPIRIT WAVE!!!"

A huge wave blasts both Oran and Apel. Both of them barely stand back up and attack Yusuke with everything they have. Yusuke dodges each punch and kick then knocks them both hard to the ground.

"It's over! I'm going to kill you both right now!"

Yusuke points his finger at Oran and powers up his spirit gun.

"SPIRIT GUN!!!"

Yusuke's spirit gun totally dissolves Oran and leaves no remains. Yusuke starts to laugh uncontrollably.

"You killed my brother! You killed him out of cold blood you bastard!"

"Just like you killed all those people and threatened my friends! You and your brother deserve to be dead!"

Yusuke's aura, eyes, and hair turn dark as he charges his spirit gun. His energy turns red.

"What is happening to him?!"

"It's like Urameshi is turning evil or something!"

At that moment Koenma and Jorge are watching from Spirit World.

"Oh dear, looks like it finally happened."

"What happened to him Koenma sir?

Yusuke fires another spirit gun that rips through Apel and leaves nothing left.

"Goodbye bastards."

Yusuke descends from the sky and lands as Kuwabara and Kurama run up to him.

"Yusuke what's wrong with you?"

Yusuke reverts back to his normal form.

"What are you talking about Kurama? There's nothing wrong with me."

"Your hair and eyes turned all black and you went completely psycho."

"Shut up! There's nothing wrong with me! So leave me alone before I go psycho on your ass!"

Kabbich stands on a rooftop watching Yusuke and the others depart.

"Damn child."

A person shrouded in darkness appears behind Kabbich.

"Oh Kabbich, looks like you have failed yet again. I'm tired of this. I want you to kill Yusuke Urameshi for me. The Dark Tournament will be coming around very soon and you'll have your last chance there. You'll make quite a name for yourself if you were to defeat the champion."

"How are we going to force Urameshi into the tournament? After the ordeals he suffered in the last tournament, it will be difficult to persuade him."

"Hmmph, we'll just play on his foolish humans emotions. We'll just kidnap his little girlfriend and threaten to kill her. Toguro just merely threaten the lives of his friends. So it won't be a problem."

"A couple of weeks later, things returned to normal once again. The school questioned the disappearance of Oran and Apel but eventually forgot. Yusuke continues to train alone in an isolated forest."

"Alright, one more time. AUGH!!!"

Yusuke transforms into a Super Saiyan and tries to push himself into becoming a Spirit Saiyan. After a minute of trying, Yusuke stops and falls to the ground in frustration."

"Dammit! If I did it before, I should be able to do it again!"

Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei meet at Kuwabara's house.

"So you haven't heard from Yusuke either."

"No, Keiko hasn't even seen him either and he hasn't shown up at school."

"I'm getting worried. He's been gone ever since the battle with Oran and Apel."

Trunks and Goten find the last the Dragon Ball in a mountain and then summon Shenron.

"Alright Shenron, we want everything and everyone Oran and Apel destroyed restored to way they were."

"YOUR WISH IS GRANTED."

With that, the Dragon Balls depart and then Goten and Trunks are surprised by Kabbich.

"Who are you!"

"My name is Kabbich. I was the one who sent Oran and Apel after Yusuke and Hiei. Those two little brats stand in my way of becoming the king of all Saiyans!"

" Before you can do that. You'll have to kill us first."

"That can be easily arranged. I think I'll only need half the strength Oran and Apel had to destroy you two."

Kabbich pulls out a small vile of liquid and drinks it. Suddenly his power increases dramtically and he transforms into a Super Saiyan.

"I think we're in trouble."

"Don't worry we'll be fine!"

Will Trunks and Goten be able to survive this fight? What is wrong with Yusuke?

24 - The Dark Spirit Within


	24. The Dark Spirit Within

Dragon Ball S

Episode 24: The Dark Spirit Within

As Kabbich's power increases, so does his size and muscle mass.

"This is unbelievable!"

"I think we may be screwed Trunks."

"Well, we can at least try."

Trunks and Goten transform into Super Saiyans and try to attack Kabbich. Their punches and kicks have no effect on Kabbich. Then Kabbich punches both of them back across the field.

"Ha ha ha! I'm going to enjoy this."

Suddenly, Kabbich gets shot in the back with a big spirit gun that leaves a big burn mark on his back.

"Dammit! Who did that?!"

"Me, and I have plenty more where that came from. Alright steroid freak, you caught me in a bad mood today. I don't have any problems killing you if you give a reason."

"You think you can beat me boy?"

"Yes."

"In a flash, Yusuke disappears and punches Kabbich in the stomach multiple times. Kabbich stumbles back in pain"

"Augh! He's not even a Super Saiyan and he can hurt me this badly!"

"Goodbye!"

"Goodbye?"

Yusuke shoots Kabbich in the chest with a big Spirit Gun and sends him flying into the forest miles away.

"Whoa! Is he dead?"

"Must be. I can't sense his energy anymore. Heh, heh, heh."

A sadistic smirk crosses Yusuke's face.

Trunks: Yusuke's energy feels weird.

Kabbich lays bleeding and barely conscious as a person with long white hair walks up to him.

"Master, help me!"

"You are a fool Kabbich."

The person stomps at the wound in Kabbich's chest.

"AUGH!!! Please stop!"

"Are you satisfied! Urameshi owns your ass now. You better get stronger or make a stronger serum if you don't want to die. Urameshi better be dead after the tournament is over or you will."

"I will kill him! I must to become king of Saiyans."

"But what about Vegeta. I hear that he's coming back to Earth soon."

"Vegeta?!"

At Genkai's temple, Koenma enters as Genkai sits meditating.

"You've come all the way from Spirit World to talk to me face to face. This must be important Koenma."

"I'm concerned about Yusuke. Surely you've felt that power that he released."

"You mean the dormant blood he carries. I went through that same period after Toguro became a heartless demon."

"Do you think Yusuke's human blood will be taken over?"

"That dimwit can't be controlled by anything. All the spirit energy he's been dumping out lately has created a lot of negative energy. We need to confront him about this and explain what's going on. If not, the dimwit can find himself in a lot of trouble."

Keiko walks home with Shizuru holding Puu in a furry.

"Stupid Yusuke! Where are you!"

"Puuuu!"

"You shouldn't worry about that idiot Keiko."

"Yeah, I guess he'll come back like always."

"Puuuu! Puuuu!"

"What's wrong Puu? Oh no!"

A dark shadow jumps out in front of Keiko.

"Dammit, a demon!"

"Not again! Yusuke, why aren't you here!"

The demon knocks Keiko out and takes her away. Yusuke arrives at Genkai's temple followed by Koenma.

"Pacifier breath said you wanted to see me Grandma."

"Yes, I need to talk to about your Spirit Saiyan powers. How were you able to reach that level instantly after you had no power left whatsoever."

"Well, I was dreaming or something and this guy saying he was my grandfather gave me this shiny white bean. After I woke up the bean was still in my hand so I ate it."

"Your grandfather? Could it be Goku?"

"Yeah that was him!"

"That idiot! I told him that you were not ready to absorb his spirit power yet."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Yusuke, remember when I gave you my spirit orb?"

"Blinding and tortuous pain hours on end. Yeah I kinda do. "

"Goku gave you his spirit power in the form of a senzu bean. Absorbing it wasn't painful because your body was stronger than it was when you absorbed my spirit orb. Goku gave you his spirit power because you can put it to the best use. Because of the emotional pain you've gone through and the sudden increase in spirit power, your body generates an equal amount of negative spirit power.

"It's just like the principle of Yin and Yang. For as much good there is, there will be an equal amount of evil."

"So I did change during that battle. Kurama and Kuwabara said my hair and eyes turned black and that I had turned evil."

"Beware Yusuke. Do not let the dark energy control your actions. If it does than the blood that lies dormant within you will awaken and you yourself shall become evil. I myself went through a period when I was overcome with the dark power when Toguro became a monster. I killed every demon I saw and the dark energy within me grew. Eventually, the demon blood within me started too take over. I eventually got over it and developed the spirit wave that helped me purify my power. Toguro was taken over by the dark energy and became a demon. Yusuke, you also carry the blood of a demon ancestor."

"I'm not a demon! I'm not like Toguro! I won't be controlled by this stupid dark energy!"

"I know it's hard to hear Yusuke, but you must know the truth. One of my ancestors was a demon."

Suddenly Shizuru runs in.

"Keiko has been kidnapped!"

"What?!"

25-Kabbich's Challenge


	25. Kabbich's Challenge

Dragon Ball Spirits

Episode 25: Kabbich's Challenge

"Dammit! Can't she go one without getting into danger! Let's go!"

"Stop right there dimwit!"

"This better be good Grandma!"

"Just stop and think about what happened one year ago."

"Well, I uh, don't remember. Oh! The Dark Tournament! So you think some psycho demon has kidnapped Keiko to force us to compete in the Dark Tournament. I never wanted to compete in that again!"

"That doesn't matter. That tournament will haunt you for the rest of your life."

"So what are we going to do now?"

"Just sit down and shut up until whatever kidnapped her makes a move."

"And just what happens if you're wrong about this."

Shizuru senses someone coming.

"He's coming!"

"Hey! I thought I killed him!"

Yusuke and the others run outside as Kabbich lands.

"Remember me Yusuke Urameshi?"

"I remember blowing your ass across the forest and leaving it for death."

"You will shut your impudent mouth! As you may know, your little girlfriend was kidnapped by one of my minions. If you want her back you will have to win her back at the next Dark Tournament."

"Do you want to know what happened to the last idiot who roped me into that stupid tournament? He's lying deep fried at the same placed I left him."

"Hmmf, Toguro was an arrogant fool. I won't make the same mistake. I will kill you whenever I can."

Suddenly, Hiei jumps out of tree with his sword drawn and attacks Kabbich.

"I would stop right now Hiei or Yukina will die."

"Damn you!'

"What's up with that Hiei?"

"This bastard is this one who sent those two steroid freaks after us and he kidnapped Yukina."

"You really are determined to die."

"I'll see you in three months at Hanging-neck Island. Goodbye."

Kabbich casually flies away as Yusuke and Hiei stand there furious.

"I would love to just feed him to my dragon and keep his head as a trophy."

"You'll get your chance Hiei. Right now we need to find Kurama and Kuwabara."

A few hours later, Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara and Kurama join with Trunks, Goten and the others at Capsule Corp.

"So that's the situation. I won't let any of them hurt Yukina."

"You won't be able to do anything."

"Yeah Hiei, but we need a fifth member. Grandma won't be able to keep up this time around."

"Why not Genkai?"

"You're an idiot Kuwabara. We can't ask grandma to enter another Dark Tournament plus she gave me all of her power."

The door opens as a familiar face walks in.

"I believe I can fill that spot."

"Dad!?"

"Vegeta! It's about time you came back! I can't believe you would just leave me and Trunks like that! What compelled you to return?"

"I was traveling the galaxy trying to find my place as the prince of Saiyans. I trained at the new Saiyan colony, but all their warriors were weak."

Hiei walks up to Vegeta and stares at him with Vegeta staring back at him.

"What the hell are they doing?"

"Wow, they are so alike."

A surprised expression crosses Hiei's face.

"You have spirit energy. You must have found some spirit senzu."

"No, it's my own energy. Ever since Kakarrot disappeared I have tried to reach a new level of power he couldn't reach. A few months ago I was training in the mountains when Kakarrot appeared before me. He told me about everything that was happening back on Earth including this Dark Tournament that was coming. He gave me this little bean that unleashed the spirit power within me. Now I will once again become the strongest Saiyan."

"Nice little speech "grandfather". But Yusuke and I are stronger than you."

"You are still young and naïve. My power has far greater depths than what you could comprehend at your level."

"Care to try me?"

"Fine."

Both of them fly out as Bulma tries to chase them.

"Dammit Vegeta! Get your ass back here! God they are so alike."

Vegeta and Hiei fly out the building and head straight for an open field miles away. Yusuke and the others follow after them. They both land and prepare to fight.

"Alright grandson, show me how much of a Saiyan you really are."

Hiei removes his cloak and his bandana revealing his Jagan eye. The Jagan opens and he transforms into a Super Saiyan. He charges his spirit energy and the ground starts to shake.

"Is that your best? This is what a true Super Saiyan can become."

Vegeta transforms into Super Saiyan 2 and causes larger tremors than Hiei's.

"My dad always was a show off."

"Yeah, but both of them are holding back. So what you do think Yusuke? Is Vegeta good enough to be on your team?"

"We'll just see."

Vegeta has returned the Earth and with Dark Tournament and the fates of loved ones hanging in the balance, can Hiei and Vegeta end this rivalry and save Yukina and Keiko?

26 - Another Duel of Saiyan Pride


	26. Another Duel of Saiyan Pride

Dragon Ball Spirits

Episode 26: Another Duel of Saiyan Pride

Hiei and Vegeta stare each other down as there energy continues to rise as Goten, Trunks, and Yusuke watch.

"You know, they are exactly alike, except that Hiei is shorter."

"Personality, looks, and there attitudes are uncanny."

"They're both idiots. Hey Hiei, we don't have time for this crap!"

"He must be taught that I am his superior Yusuke."

"Is that anyway to talk about your grandfather?! I'll show you were you rank little runt."

"This is what a runt can do!"

Hiei disappears and reappears behind Vegeta. Hiei tries to punch Vegeta but he dodges each punch without turning around and then kicks Hiei in the stomach. Hiei bounces back then recovers and rushes Vegeta again. Both of them lock up in a fury of punches in kicks. Both of them seem to be equal until Vegeta kicks Hiei in the head sending him to the ground.

"Get up you little fool! I know that you are capable of much more than this."

"You know nothing of what I'm capable of."

Hiei unwraps his arm and a huge black fire dragon bursts from the dragon tattoo on his arm.

"Is that it?"

"No, this is it."

The Dragon wraps around Hiei and then he absorbs it into his body. His aura turns dark and his spirit energy rises dramatically.

"I see. You've used that dragon to raise your spirit energy, but I wonder how long it will last."

"Long enough to run your corpse into the ground!"

Hiei rushes Vegeta and both of them fight at the same strength. Hiei pulls back and raises his hand towards Vegeta and a dark fire shrouds his hand.

"DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!!!"

A black fire dragon bigger than any other Hiei has summoned heads straight at Vegeta and totally swallows him.

"Hey Hiei, don't kill my dad!"

"He's not dead."

"Spirit Flash!"

Vegeta charges a huge spirit blast and rips through the dragon and knocks Hiei back.

"What?! How can he have such great spirit energy?"

"I thought my dad gave Yusuke all of his spirit energy."

"He must have given half to Vegeta and half to Yusuke."

"Time to end this!"

Vegeta reaches out his hand and charges his next attack.

"Big Bang Attack!"

"Dragon of the Darkness Flame!"

Both attacks collide and Vegeta's breaks through Hiei's dragon and blasts him into the ground. Hiei lies on the ground barely moving as Vegeta descends from the sky.

"You are very powerful, but remember that I am superior."

"I will get stronger and one day I will defeat you as badly as you defeated me."

"Heh, words mean nothing to me."

"Dad, you didn't have to beat him to a pulp like that."

Yusuke walks over to Hiei.

"Like lying on your face Hiei?"

"Are you going to kick me while I'm down as well Yusuke?"

"Nah, I'm just going to take some pity on you, here."

Yusuke hands Hiei a senzu bean, but Hiei just barely stands up and wobbles around a little.

"I don't need your pity. I just need to….ugh."

Hiei falls onto the ground and then eats the senzu. In an instant Hiei pops up.

"I just need to train. Goodbye."

Hiei turns away and disappears.

"You better be back on time!"

"You need to train as well. Tell me, who are we fighting against in this Dark Tournament?"

"A Saiyan named Kabbich. He's the one who sent these other two Saiyans after me and Hiei. He also stole my friend Keiko. I swear to god, that damn girl always needs to be saved!"

"Kabbich is still alive!"

"What do you know about him dad?"

"I remember my father had sentenced him to death for trying to overthrow him with his clone Saiyan army. Freiza sent in his elite force to destroy his army and my father wanted him executed, but it seems he's still alive. I will kill him!"

"Easy there big guy. I'll be the one to kill Kabbich."

"Care to see which one of us will get that honor."

"Sure, I got the balls, but do you have enough energy to defeat me?"

Goten separates them before they start to fight.

"Hey guys, we don't need anymore of this crap! We need to train for this tournament."

"I don't really need to train that much. This tournament just has the top of the demon trash as the competition."

Hiei lands on top of the lookout where he meets Piccolo and Dende.

"I need to use the Time Chamber again."

"Fine, but remember you only have a few hours left to remain in the room or you will be sealed in forever."

"Whatever."

As Hiei seals himself in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to train, Yusuke and the others also part ways to prepare for the tournament. What kind of evil plans does Kabbich have?

27 - Two Months Later, the Eve of the Tournament


	27. Two Months Later, The Eve of the Tournam...

Dragon Ball Spirits

Episode 27: Two Months Later, the Eve of the Tournament

Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara are gathered at the same spot where they waited for the boat for the last Dark Tournament.

"This brings back bad memories. Where's shorty and Vegetable?"

"His name is Vegeta Kuwabara, but he sure is dumb is one."

"Whatever, I just want to get my precious Yukina back! You think Hiei wouldn't be late to rescue his own sister."

A sword is suddenly held at Kuwabara's throat.

"And do you think you can save her with such poor skills? If I were another one of these pieces of trash, you would no longer be able talk. Hmm, that doesn't sound so bad."

"Hey Hiei! Kill him after the tournament!"

Suddenly Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten fly down.

"Hi! We're here!"

"About damn time dad! We're about to leave."

The same captain that appeared from the last tournament pulls up on a big ship.

"Ahoy maties! Are you all ready for blood? Then board me ship and you shall get your chance. Heh heh heh."

The ship sets sail towards Hanging Neck Island as the Captain steps up.

"Alright, here be the rules. Kill each other until we get to the island. If you're whole team makes it to the island than you can compete."

A violent blood bath erupts on the boat as all the demons start killing each other. Yusuke and the others start taking out groups with their attacks. With a swing of his Rose Whip, Kurama takes out every demon surrounding him. Kuwabara and Hiei cut many of them in half with their swords and Yusuke just punches them to death.

"Oh no way you scurvy ass humans are getting to the tournament this time!"

The Captain transform into a giant octopus monster.

"Oh great, I hate tentacle play."

The Captain whips at them with the tentacles and then Kuwabara gets wrapped up in one of them.

"Help me! I'm not into this kind of stuff!"

Kurama slices up the tentacle with his rose whip and Kuwabara falls to the floor as Hiei nearly laughs at the site.

"Now why did you do that for? It was getting quite funny."

Kurama looks at Hiei with a mischievous smile.

"I didn't know you were into that sort of thing."

"I'm not! I just liked seeing Kuwabara in that position, I mean in, well you know what I meant!"

"Hey Vegeta, we're all on the same team you know. How about giving us a hand next time instead of sitting on your ass."

"You're not one to talk Urameshi, you slept on the last boat ride."

"Hmmph, I didn't even need to help."

"I just want to know if I can trust everyone on our team!"

The boat arrives at the island a few hours later and all the survivors on the other boats disembark.

"There seems to be a few familiar faces."

"Hey look. It's Jin, Touya, Chu, Rinku, and some weird guy with blonde hair."

"That's the beautiful Suzuka."

"Kurama, what the hell are you talking about? When was this and why the hell did you call him beautiful?

"During our match with Uraotogi. You were out cold at the time."

Jin flies over and starts talking in his fast accent.

"Oi! Hey Urameshi! I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Same here and I can't wait to kick your ass again!"

"Woooo! Hold on, I've gotten a lot stronger since we fought last."

Yusuke lets his aura erupt and causes tremors.

"Whoa that's a lot of power you got there! I'll have to watch me self out there."

Yusuke looks over at Touya.

"So are all you guys on the same team?"

"Yes, we all decided to pull our talents together and form this new team."

Rinku jumps on Yusuke's head.

"I named us team Rikuyosho!"

"I think we need to find a better name. Where did Chu go?"

Chu, who had suddenly disappeared, reappeared with a bottle of liquor.

"Sorry mates, I had to wet me whistle. Hey Urameshi! Did you come back to get your face rammed into the ground by me? I thought you wouldn't ever come back because of all the crap Toguro pulled last year."

"Looks like you all want a shot at me, but I'm not here to reflect on old times. I'm here to rescue Keiko."

Hiei suddenly appears behind Yusuke.

"Don't forget about Yukina as well. They were both kidnapped by some big ugly bastard who will taste my sword as I ram it down his throat."

"Attention, all fighters will gather in the stadium immediately!"

"Well, shall we go?"

Yusuke and the others proceed into the stadium followed many other demons of all types and sizes. Yusuke bumps into a huge ogre with three horns and gray skin.

"Puny human! I'll crush you!"

"Do you even know who I am?"

"No, and why should I care?"

The ogre tries to smash Yusuke with his fist, but Yusuke dodges and kicks him in the crotch.

"You little crap! Oww!"

"I'm Yusuke Urameshi, I won this damn tournament last year."

After that, all of the other fighters started to take notice and started talking about Yusuke amongst themselves.

"That's right, I'm back and ready to kick some more ass!"

28 - Into the Demon World


	28. Into Demon World

Dragon Ball S

Episode 28: Into the Demon World

After the commotion caused by Yusuke, a Demon with long white hair and tribal markings on his face steps onto a big platform. The crowd's attention diverts towards him.

"All hail Lord Raizen!"

"Who's this guy supposed to be? Hiei, Kurama, do you know him?"

"Most of my memories from the past as Yoko have returned but I don't seem to remember who he is, but I know who that demon is."

Kurama points to the tall horned demon standing behind Raizen. His eyes are closed and do not open.

"His name is Yomi and he's one the demon lords of the Makai. Yoko had some kind of battle with him that left him blind. That's all I know."

Hiei stares at the one with a bandaged face.

"The other with his head wrapped is Mukuro. One of his grunts was the one that gave me the Jigan eye. Both of them are in a very high class. Rarely do the demon lords journey out of the demon realm."

"That's correct Hiei and I know the reason why."

"Hey Koenma, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Well I'm not here to be a spectator. I'm here to make sure that you five can defeat those demons. Yomi, Mukuro, and Raizen are all in the highest class of demon. All of Spirit World is in a panic because they managed to get past the Kikai barrier and that they formed an alliance. Those three have always been bitter enemies."

"The Kikai barrier? The one that keeps out the A and S class demons."

"That's right Kurama, and those three managed to get through."

"And what class are they in?"

"Well…."

"Come on! Spill it pacifier breath!"

"They are all in the S class and you may not be strong enough to defeat them."

"Cool! I thought this tournament would be a walk in the park, but now I know that there's actually a challenge it won't be so boring. If I can beat Toguro, Blizera, Shorando, and those two jakked up saiyans, I should have no problem with that."

"Actually Yusuke, Toguro was a lower B class and those three are a hundred times more powerful than he was."

"You're kidding me right? That's impossible!"

"Oh it is quite possible Yusuke. Any of them have the power to completely obliterate this world. Your job as spirit detective is to make sure that they are dead or sent back to the Makai."

Hiei walks up to Koenma and glares in his face.

"Koenma, if your going to lable us with a letter I would like to know at what level Kurama and I are at."

"Both of you are at the A class at full power. You may actually stand a chance against them."

"This is total crap."

Raizen, Yomi and Mukuro stand on a big platform in the center of the ring.

"This year and from now on the Dark Tournament will not be run by corrupt human fools, but by the demons who's blood has flown through for this glorious tournament. Therefore, we shall have this tournament in the demon realm!"

"Demon world! What the hell!"

"Yusuke, if my father manages to get that gate closed back, you may not be able to return. You'll be trapped in the Makai. The Kikai barrier will repel you, Kurama and Hiei."

"I have to get Keiko back. I don't have a choice."

Yusuke notices Raizen smirk at him and chills run down his spine.

"What the hell is this feeling I'm getting?"

"What's wrong Yusuke?"

"It's Raizen. I'm getting this weird feeling from him, like we're the same or something."

Raizen talks to Yusuke through telepathy.

"Yusuke Urameshi, I will show you who you truly are. I will show you your ultimate power!"

"What, what the hell?"

"Oh get over it Urameshi! You'll just kick his ass just like you did Toguro!"

"Yeah whatever Kuwabara."

"So now, we will journey into the land of demons, the Makai!"

A black portal opens behind them as everyone in the stadium is sucked into it. They start flying through a video game like tunnel.

"Help me mommy!"

"Shut up Kuwabara! Hey Kurama, do you know what's going on?"

"We are in the tunnel between realms. We'll reach the end very soon."

A bright light appears in front on them and then they suddenly find themselves in the middle of a huge stadium. The huge crowd of demons begin to cheer as the rest of the fighters appear.

"Damn, looks like we got fans."

The crowd starts shouting profanity at Yusuke and the others.

"You dirty bastards! You should all die!"

Yusuke points his finger at the demons in the crowd.

Hiei pushes him back.

"Do you want to be swarmed by the entire crowd and put Yukina and Keiko at risk."

"Dammit."

"I present to you our warriors whose blood will be shed for your enjoyment! The first matches will start tomorrow."

Everyone leaves the stadium.

"Hey where's Kurama?"

Kurama walks out of the demon city and into a forest. A woman with long dark hair and wearing a black gothic dress sits in a tree watching Kurama. She pets a large crow in her hand and has two smaller crows on her shoulders.

"So this is Kurama. I see why you like him so much. I can't wait to play with him."

Kurama looks around the forest with a nostalgic view.

"It's amazing that there are cities like this in the demon realm. It reminds me of home. This forest also brings back memories."

What lies beneath the tournament now that they have ventured into the Makai? Also, who is this mysterious woman?

29 - Kurama's Nightmare


	29. Kurama's Nightmare

The characters Kairi, Kahn and Karma were created by Siverfoxglove and are being used with her permission.

Dragon Ball Spirits

Episode 29: Kurama's Nightmare

Kurama walks through the forest with a nostalgic view.

"This place is so familiar to me. Yoko must have come across this place many times."

Kurama sees a giant blue flower and touches it.

"This plant is very beautiful. I thought this world would be filled with constant anarchy and destruction. It seems that demons are capable of a form of society just like humanity."

A pair of hands grazes Kurama's neck and starts stroking his hair as a horrified look streaks across his face.

"No it can't be. Karasu? No, I killed him!"

"So, you are Kurama. He was right, you hair is quite beautiful but as frail as a human's."

The woman who was watching him from the tree had been stroking his hair.

"Who are you and how do you know Karasu?"

"I happen to be his wife and I'm very angry at you for what you did to my beloved. If I wanted to I could kill you right now."

She starts to dig her nails into Kurama's throat and the biggest crow sitting on her head let's out a loud yell.

"It seems that he wants to play with you before you die. I wouldn't mind playing around with you before then. Soon enough you will become our little fox bitch."

Kairi releases her grip and leaves marks on Kurama's throat. Kurama looks behind him and she has disappeared.

"No, he can't be alive. I killed him. There's no way."

Back at the stadium, Yusuke and the others await Kurama before the start of their first match.

"Dammit! Where the hell is he! We can't start without him."

Kurama appears with a shaken look in his face.

"It's about time. Your late fox boy! Hey Kurama, is something wrong?"

"I'll tell you about it later Yusuke. Right now we have our first match."

Koto makes her way into the middle of the arena and the crowd becomes restless.

"Welcome everybody to the Dark Tournament. Since this years tournament is being held in the demon realm, there will most likely be more blood splatter than ever! I'm very excited and I can't wait! Now first I'll introduce our returning champions, Team Urameshi!"

A very negative reaction of boos and threat poor in from the crowd. Vegeta becomes very angry

"Must you make so much damn noise!"

Vegeta shoots a ki blast into the crowd and they suddenly shut up. Hiei pulls his arm away from the crowd before he shoots off another blast.

"You better cool it. If we want rescue Yukina, we can't go invoke a total war."

"And there opponents, Team Rikuyasho! Now team captains will decide the rules!"

Yusuke and Chu enter the center of the ring.

"Well it's good will get to have that rematch mate. Let's make it total elimination. First team out of fighters loses."

"Sounds good to me, I have the balls."

"Alright, how about we both choose which of our opponent's fighter. I think I'll choose the red haired boy first."

"I'll pick, hmm, how about the yo-yo boy."

Rinku hops up in the ring and he faces Kurama who seems to still be out of it.

"I'm ready to go!"

Koto gets in the middle of the ring.

"Alright let's see some blood, fight!"

Rinku's yo-yos start to dance around in the air and they launch at Kurama. Kurama gets pelted by all of them and falls hard to the ground.

"Huh? I hit him?"

"What's wrong with you Kurama? Kick that little kid's ass!"

Kurama gets back on his feet.

"I can't let him do this to me. I have to focus on this moment now. I will have to face him in the future but I have to win this fight right here and now!"

Kurama takes a pose and rose petals start floating around him. Rinku attacks again with his yo-yos.

"Fuka Enbu-Jin!"

A storm of rose petals swarm around Kurama and shred Rinku's yo-yos apart. Kurama pulls out his rose whip.

"Rose Whip!"

The tip of the rose whip hits Rinku in the head and knocks him out cold. Koto runs up and starts the count.

"Whoa that was ice-cold. Kurama just slaughters Rinku! 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10! Kurama is the winner!"

Kurama walks out of the ring and Yusuke walks up to him with a concerned face.

"Kurama, what the hell happened?"

"It was Karasu."

"Karasu?"

Kairi sits in the highest point of the stadium and watches Kurama.

"It seems he can't stop thinking about us my love."

The large crow sits in her lap and let's out a big yell"

"Yes, I can't wait either."

The two smaller crows on her shoulders start yelling.

"Soon Kurama, you'll be part of our family."

30 - Spirit Sword vs. Ice Sword


	30. Spirit Sword vs Ice Sword

The characters Kairi, Kahn and Karma were created by Siverfoxglove and are being used with her permission.

Dragon Ball Spirits

Episode 30: Spirit Sword vs. Ice Sword

After Kurama leaves the ring, Yusuke and Chu choose their next fighters.

"Kuwabara, get your ass up there and make it useful!"

"Don't worry Urameshi. I won't lose!"

Chu points to Touya.

"I'll choose me ice boy."

"I have a name you drunkard. Kuwabara, I'm not going easy on you."

"Well neither does Urameshi so I know what pain is like!"

"That's because your always getting your ass kicked by me!"

"Shut up Urameshi!"

Koto steps into the ring between the two fighters.

"Alright everyone hopefully this fight will last longer and actually have some blood splatter! Ready, fight!"

Touya forms an ice sword around his hand and in a flash swipes at Kuwabara. Kuwabara barely dodges Touya's attack and draws his Spirit Sword.

"I'm going to knock you out with my sword. Ha!"

Kuwabara tries to hit Touya but he keeps dodging.

"Hold still dammit!"

Touya kicks Kuwabara in the chin and knocks him down. Kuwabara gets right back up.

"That's nothing compared to Urameshi's kicks."

Touya kicks Kuwabara multiple times in the stomach.

"Ok that hurt!"

"You are very powerful Kuwabara, I underestimated you."

Touya creates a fog that shrouds the entire ring.

"Hey that's not fair!

"What do you mean? You can still sense me with your spirit awareness."

"Yeah, but…whoa!"

Touya darts through the mist and slashes Kuwabara's shirt.

"Watch where you point that thing!"

Yusuke notices Kuwabara's spirit sword.

"You dumbass! He can see your sword glowing through the mist!"

"Crap!"

Kuwabara puts away his spirit sword but Touya still strikes at him through the fog.

"Alright, now I'm pissed! Jigen-tou!"

Kuwabara activates his Jigen-tou sword and with one swipe he cuts away Touya's mist. Touya is revealed and falls from the air.

"What incredible power. Sorry Kuwabara, but I have to end this now."

Touya forms a large ice katana in his hand.

"I have aquired new abilities since losing to Kurama in the last tournament. I was hoping to use this against him."

"So you just made a fancier sword. I'm so scared!"

Touya stares eye to eye with Kuwabara and takes a stance holding is sword horizontally in front of him. Kuwabara starts to tremble.

"What's this I'm feeling? I can sense his power rising and I feel so cold."

A blue aura surrounds Touya and streams of cold wind emanate from his sword.

"Death Glacier!"

Touya swings his sword and a huge sheet of ice swallows the ring creating huge spikes of ice to rise from the ground.

"Oh crap!"

Kuwabara places his Jigen-tou in front of him and manages to block Touya's attack, but his feet are frozen in the ice that covers the ring.

"I think I'm screwed."

Touya leaps into the air with his katana and heads straight at Kuwabara.

"Crap, crap, crap! Oh wait!"

Kuwabara cuts himself out of the ice, dodges Touya's attack and then slides across the ice. Kuwabara plants his sword in the ground and manages to stand up.

"You're in my arena now Kuwabara."

"I'm not done yet!"

Touya disappears and jumps around the ice field. A smirk escapes Kuwabara's face as he charges energy in his hand. Touya appears right in front of him and Kuwabara unleashes the energy.

"Shrapnel Sword!"

"What!"

The shrapnel shreds Touya's clothes and he is knocked to the ground.

"Ha ha ha! Looks like I win!"

Yusuke and the others look surprised.

"The moron won?"

Touya stands back up before Koto finishes her count.

"Sorry Kuwabara, but you lost. It's just about time."

Kuwabara eyes go blank and he falls over. Touya walks up to his body and removes a small ice needle in his neck. Koto counts to ten.

"And the winner is Touya! Team Urameshi and Team Rikuyosho is now tied."

Yusuke tries to wake up Kuwabara.

"Come on moron wake up!"

"Don't worry Yusuke, my needles effects are temporary. He'll wake up in an hour."

"Good, Hiei, you're next."

"Hey Suzy-whatever, go fight!"

"My name is the Beautiful Suzuka not Suzy you Neanderthal!"

Suzuka walks forward into the icy ring with Hiei.

"Are you ready to become mystified with my magic Hiei?"

Hiei just grunts and stares at Suzuka with annoyance.

31 - The Beautiful vs. The Dragon


	31. The Beautiful vs The Dragon

The characters Kairi, Kahn and Karma were created by Siverfoxglove and are being used with her permission.

Dragon Ball Spirits

Episode 31: The Beautiful vs. The Dragon

Hiei stands in the middle of the ring staring at Suzuka with annoyance. Yusuke impatiently waits for them to start the fight.

"Hey Hiei, hurry up and kick his ass already!"

"Quiet Yusuke, I'll win this fight my way."

Koto steps into the middle of the ring.

"Alright! With Hiei fighting we're guaranteed to see some blood splatter! Ready, fight!"

Hiei rushes right at Suzuka with his sword and slashes him apart.

"Damn, I didn't think I'd hit dead on."

Suzuka's body disappears and he reappears on the other side of the ring unharmed. Hiei rushes him again trying to slice him apart with his sword.

"Hold still dammit!"

Again and again, Suzuka dodges Hiei's attacks.

"Foolish little Hiei, I used the same trick in my fight with Genkai."

"Yeah, but it I remember correctly she kicked your ass."

Suzuka turns red with anger and then starts gathering energy his hand. The energy starts swirling around him in multiple colors. Hiei just folds his arms and groans.

"You're pathetic clown boy. There isn't even enough power in that to singe my hair."

Suzuka unleashes the attack.

"Rainbow Cyclone Deluxe!"

The colored beams swirl all around the stadium. Hiei watches as the beams swirl closer to him.

"So your to surround me with your little beams and hit me whenever I try to move. That is if you can catch me."

Hiei disappears and the beams try to follow his movement. The beams mark where is going and he appears behind Suzuka who dodges Hiei's sword without teleporting.

"What!"

Suzuka traps Hiei within a huge dark energy ball.

"Let me out of here you stupid clown!"

"Ha Ha Ha! I have you now Hiei! You can't out of my dark bubble! If you use your Dragon of the Darkness Flame, you'll just destroy yourself. I'll just wait until you run out of air and faint."

Yusuke is surprised by this.

"How can you be such a moron Hiei!"

"Shut up Yusuke! This stupid bubble is about to be popped!"

Hiei charges his power and transforms into a Super Saiyan.

"Feel and tremble beneath my true power!"

Hiei yells and unleashes his Saiyan energy to try and destroy the Bubble. Suzuka just snickers.

"Even with your fancy transformation you can pop my bubble! It' energy resistant!"

Hiei unleashes more power and the bubble begins to expand. Hiei starts to have trouble breathing.

"Are you running out of air little dragon?"

Hiei unleashes more and more energy until the bubble explodes. After the smoke clears Hiei stands on his knees trying to catch his breath. Koto gets back up from the explosion.

"Whoa what a huge explosion! Hey where's Suzuka?"

The dust starts to swirl around Hiei. Hiei stands up and blindly walks through the dust.

"Something wrong little dragon? Can't you see anything?"

"Come out here and fight me!"

"You see Hiei, brute strength isn't everything. Your weakness is that you rely on it to much. You have learn to see the unseen if you hope to defeat me. Genkai realized this and defeated me easily."

"What the hell are you babbling about!"

"Foolish little dragon. I used my illusions to lure you in and force you to use up your energy."

"I still have enough to do this!"

Hiei's arm becomes engulfed in black flames.

"Dragon of the Darkness Flame!"

The big black dragon wave swirls through the dust trying to find Suzuka.

"Where the hell is he!"

Suzuka floats above the dust cloud watching Hiei's dragon swirl through the cloud until it dissipates. Suzuka charges energy for another attack.

"Rainbow Cyclone Deluxe!"

The rainbow beams shoot through the cloud hitting Hiei from all sides. Hiei dodges each one and is forced backwards until he starts to here Koto's ten count.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine."

"How the hell can she see in this cloud!"

"Ten! And the winner is the Beautiful Suzuka!"

The dust cloud disappears and Hiei walks up to Koto with fury in his eyes and his sword drawn.

"Explain to me how in the hell you could see that I was out of the ring with that dust cloud around me!"

"Dust cloud? What are you talking about?"

Kurama enters the ring and stops Hiei before he kills Koto.

"Hiei, there was no dust cloud. Suzuka used an illusion on you."

"What! That damn clown!"

"Calm down Hiei. You'll have another chance soon enough."

Hiei and Kurama walk out of the ring as Yusuke and Chu choose their next fighters.

"Hey Vegeta! Make yourself useful!"

Vegeta grunts and steps into the ring. As Chu sends in Jin. Jin flies around the ring and floats down to the ground.

"Whoo! ya ha soom foonky air ther mis ter!"

"What the hell did you just say to me! Nobody insults the prince of Saiyans!"

32 - Prince of the Saiyans vs. the Shinobi of the Winds


	32. The Prince of Saiyans vs The Shinobi of ...

The characters Kairi, Kahn and Karma were created by Siverfoxglove and are being used with her permission.

Dragon Ball Spirits

Episode 32: Prince of the Saiyans vs. the Shinobi of the Winds

Vegeta walks right towards Jin and Yusuke is surprised.

"Hey you idiot, Jin's just going to blow you away!"

Jin floats around watching Vegeta.

"Whoo! Loos like he no see me fight before. I'll give him a nice shot of wind up the arse!"

Jin creates a huge wind that surrounds Vegeta and blows him out of the ring. He lands in the upper levels of the stadium with a huge crash. Koto starts her count.

"one, two"

Vegeta instantly transports back into the ring and kicks in the stomach. Jin hit's the ground hard and gets back up.

"You pretty good there mista! I'll take you down I will!"

"I can't understand a damn word your saying!"

Jin creates small tornadoes around his fist and starts punching at Vegeta. Vegeta blocks every punch knocks Jin into the air. Jin flies higher above the stadium.

"Whoo, he's very strong! I'll have to think of another plan. Good thing I can fly."

Vegeta appears behind him.

"Did you forget about me?"

"Wha! You can fly too?"

"Did you think you were the only one you fool!"

Jin creates a huge wind that blows Vegeta around. Vegeta tries to fly through the wind but he loses control.

"Argh! Damn wind!"

Vegeta starts shooting ki blasts wildly at Jin and one hits. The subsides and Vegeta punches Jin.

"Not so tough without your stupid wind!"

Yusuke and Kurama looks up and watches Jin get beaten around by Vegeta.

"Man, I feel sorry for Jin having to fight that jerk-off."

"Don't count Jin out yet Yusuke. He is a Shinobi and they are able find more than one way to defeat their opponents. Right now they are within Jin's territory."

"Yeah, but Vegeta isn't even fighting with all his strength. If he were to transform into a Super Saiyan, he could easily overtake Jin."

"You may be right about that Yusuke. Saiyans are incredibly overpowered."

Koto looks up into the sky with binoculars trying to see their fight.

"Well folks it looks like Jin is falling to Vegeta's might!"

Jin suddenly crashes into the ground next Koto.

"Whoa! Alright! That's the carnage we all like to see!"

Jin pops right back up and flies around the ring creating a huge tornado. He flies fasters and faster and the tornado grows in size. Vegeta hangs around the air watching Jin.

"It's time for me to stop holding back! I didn't even use this technique against Urameshi! Feel the power of my Hurricane Dragon Wave!"

The wind from the tornado forms into a huge dragon and it heads straight for Vegeta.

"What the hell is that!"

Vegeta tries to push the dragon back. Vegeta yells and pushes with all his might until he transforms into a Super Saiyan. He uses a ki blast to push the dragon back and it breaks away. Jin is shocked.

"That was my most powerful technique! How could he have this much power."

Jin has a flashback in his head form the last tournament where Hiei merged with his Dragon of the Darkness flame.

"I see what I have to do."

Vegeta lands in front of Jin.

"Are you ready to surrender?"

"Not yet Mr. Spikey hair!"

Jin takes the wrap of his left arm and reveals a white dragon tatoo like Hiei's wrapped around his arm. Hiei is stunned seeing that someone else has the same tattoo.

"He's not going to do what I think he is, is he?"

"You were crazy enough to do it Hiei and Jin is just as insane."

"It still won't be enough."

Another wind dragon bursts out of Jin's arm and swallows him.

"That fool got eaten by his own dragon!"

Jin absorbs the dragon into his body and his power grows bigger. He is surrounded by a white wind aura.

"Whoo! This feels good! I'm going to kick your arse!"

Jin flies straight at Vegeta with lightning speed and they engage in a series of punches and kicks. Jin keeps up with all of Vegeta's move and lands a kick in his face.

"Stupid little fool! You cannot defeat the Prince of Saiyans!"

Vegeta charges up his spirit energy and creates a huge spirit blast in his hands.

"Spirit Flash!"

A huge white flash of spirit energy hits Jin and he tries to push it back. Jin's power starts to fade and he gets knocked back by the blast. Jin barely gets back up and the rest of the wind dragon's power fades.

"Hmph! Looks like me dragon bailed on me! It's understandable, I mean you are very strong. I'm not going surrender though."

Vegeta lets out a little smirk.

"I can see that you have a lot of pride as Shinobi. Even though your faced with certain defeat, you won't surrender. That 's a trait that Saiyan's also carry. I'll make your defeat quick."

Vegeta warps behind Jin and knocks him out with a punch to the back of the head. Jin falls to the ground out cold with a smile on his face. Koto starts the ten count.

"One-two-three-four-five-six-seven-eight-nine-ten! And the winner is Vegeta."

The crowd boos at Vegeta and he just walks out of the ring. Yusuke meets him with an angry expression on his face.

"Relax Yusuke, he isn't dead. He was stronger that I thought."

"Hmph, alright, looks like it's just me and Chuu left. I wonder what suprises that drunk bastard has for me this time."

33 - Yusuke vs. Chuu, the Rematch


	33. Yusuke vs Chuu, The Rematch

The characters Kairi, Kahn and Karma were created by Siverfoxglove and are being used with her permission.

Dragon Ball Spirits

Episode 33: Yusuke vs. Chuu, the Rematch

The crowd roars with anticipation as Yusuke and Chuu enter the ring. Koto runs up in between them.

"Alright everyone! This is the big one, Yusuke Urameshi vs. Chuu! Last year, these two had a bloody knife-edge death match that Urameshi came out the victor and decided to not to take Chuu's life. I hope this fight is even more gruesome this time around. Ready, go!"

Yusuke and Chuu both stand still and stare into each others eyes. Yusuke blinks and Chuu quickly dashes behind him.

"Oh shit!"

Chuu swings at Yusuke with his forearm and nearly knocks off his head. Yusuke back flips out of the way and Chuu pursues him. Chuu lets out a fury of punches and Yusuke dodges each one.

"Damn, you've gotten better Chuu. I'll have to actually watch my ass in this fight."

"You better stop the useless blabbin mate. I fully intend to kick your ass!"

Yusuke throws a kick at Chuu's face. Chuu catches his foot and throws him across the ring. Yusuke lands on his feet and rushes Chuu again. Yusuke throws many punches at Chuu. Half of his punches land and knock Chuu back. Koto and the crowd is amazed at their skill and speed.

"Wow! This is one brutal match already!"

Kurama and Hiei look on with concern.

"Why doesn't that fool just transform and blast that drunk."

"Well Hiei, Chuu isn't using his full power and Yusuke doesn't want to repeat certain mistakes."

Hiei's face turns to annoyance and Kurama lets out a smirk. Yusuke and Chuu continue to fight and both of them jump to opposite sides of the ring. Both of them power up ki-blasts in their hands and unleash them. A huge explosion envelopes the ring and leaves it cracked and broken.

"How long are we going to be pussy-footin around mate? I wanted to fight you at your best and you give me this crap!"

"Same to you. Let's go!"

Chuu takes a drink out of flask and his muscles bulge. He powers up and breaks the ground underneath him. Yusuke transforms into a Super Saiyan and both their powers shake the arena.

"I'm going to beat your ass again Chuu!"

"Bring it on you little bugga!"

They rush each other and their fists meet. They both move at blinding speeds punching and kicking each other. Chuu grabs Yusuke's arm and flings him into the floor. Yusuke flies up and kicks Chuu in the chin. Chuu flies back into the barrier surrounding the spectators. From the top of the stadium, Kairi and her crows watch the match. She strokes the big ones head.

"That Urameshi kid is very powerful. I would love to play with him for awhile."

The crow let's out a yell of disagreement.

"What? I let you play around with other men. What do you have to be jealous of? There isn't anything as delicious as you my dear. I will make Urameshi along with Kurama one of our many little bitches."

The Crow yells in agreement. Back in the ring, Yusuke knocks Chuu into the ground again. Chuu gets up and stares Yusuke in the eyes.

"You know kid, after you defeated me; I realized I wasn't as strong as I thought. I drank harder than I ever had before. I drank so much that I discovered this power within me that I'm going to use to defeat you!"

"What the hell are you talking about? You sound like my mother. Cut the sentimental crap and start using your full power!"

"Alright mate, but you asked for it."

Chuu is surrounded by a huge green aura and his muscles bulge even more.

"Soul of the Ogre Killer!"

"Damn, guess I should have kept my stupid mouth shut."

Chuu suddenly appears behind Yusuke and punches him across the ring. Yusuke gets up and spits blood out his mouth.

"Is that all you got? It wasn't really that much."

Vegeta and Kuwabara look on with concern.

"Urameshi's right. He may have been hit hard but all he got was a bloody lip."

"You fool! Drawing blood from a Super Saiyan is a feat in itself!"

"Shut up Vegataba!"

"It's Vegeta moron!"

Chuu warps behind Yusuke again and kicks him into the air. Chuu then punches Yusuke from every side very quickly and Yusuke falls to the ground. Yusuke lays on the ground unconscious as Koto starts the count.

"1, 2,"

Yusuke quickly pops back up.

"You still have to do better Chuu! I couldn't feel a damn thing from those pansy-ass punches!"

"Than I'll just have to finish this!"

Chuu forms a huge energy ball in his hand and powers it up.

"Oh yeah, this is how I like it!"

Yusuke flies right at Chuu and he unleashes the blast. Yusuke is engulfed in a huge explosion and Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara are surprised by Yusuke's actions.

"No, Yusuke!"

"Dammit! He better not be dead again!"

Yusuke flies through the explosion with his hair now turned white.

"He's transformed into a Spirit Saiyan again!"

Yusuke flies right at Chuu and forms a spirit blast.

"Spirit Wave Punch!"

Yusuke punches Chuu right in the stomach and knocks him into the ground. Koto begins the countdown.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10! The winner is Yusuke! With Chuu's defeat, Team Urameshi wins the match!"

Yusuke flies down beside Chuu who awakens to see Yusuke standing over him.

"I guess I lost to you again mate."

"You are stronger than before."

Yusuke pulls Chuu out of the hole.

"Maybe next time I'll beat you."

Vegeta snears at Yusuke and Chuu.

"I've had enough of this crap. Where is his Saiyan pride?"

Team Urameshi leaves the arena yet again the winners of a fierce battle. Kairi and her crow family wait for the time that they will meet Team Urameshi in the ring.

34 - Yusuke and the Succubus


End file.
